


I'm A Believer

by LittleLynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Explicit Sexual Content, Hales Are Still Werewolves, Just anti Stalia, M/M, Mates, One night stand that was never really going to be just a one night stand, Stiles doesn't know, Versatile Sterek, but still a past Kate Argent warning, drowning in fluff, everyone is alive and present, pro Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ one night stand turns out to be a lot more than he bargained for. Not that he minds, like, at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :) I have chapters 1-3 written, and the rest fully planned out, so this should *fingers crossed* get relatively frequent updates.
> 
> I actually did a proof read this time (amazing I know) but I'm sure it's not perfect, so as usual feel free to point out any crappy spelling, grammar or briticisms that slipped through.
> 
> I hope you like it!

 

 

Stiles was so screwed. He really shouldn’t be out this late. He started his brand new shiny job tomorrow and if he didn’t go home soon he was going to be hung-over and exhausted. Problem was, a ridiculously hot guy had been making eyes at him all night. And ridiculously hot guys didn’t make eyes at Stiles. So he just couldn’t bring himself to leave.

He continued dancing around with Erica on the middle of the dance floor, and he kept catching hot guy watching him. Seriously, hot didn’t even do this guy justice, this guy was carved-from-marble-make-the-Greek-gods-jealous levels of attractive. Tall, dark and handsome with a chiselled jaw, a scruff that Stiles just wanted to feel against his skin and the perfect amount of muscle.

Guys like that didn’t look at Stiles. Ever.

“Stiles. Can you please just go and talk to the guy you’ve been eyefucking with all evening?” Erica ordered, pulling Stiles’ gaze from said guy.

“What! We haven’t been!”

“Yes you have. And you should be proud. He’s hot. If he didn’t keep staring at your ass instead of mine, I’d go over there myself.”

“Maybe.” Stiles conceded. “Right now though, I need another drink, you want?”

“No I’m fine. And you should be screwing that beautiful creature over there, instead of talking to me right now.” Erica announced, pushing Stiles in a vague direction, somewhere between the bar and the guy. He veered around and headed for the bar. He was a coward. But he was also genuinely thirsty.

By the time the drink was in his hand, Erica was sandwiched between two guys, all three of them grinding to the music and looking like they were enjoying themselves immensely. Scott and Allison were snuggled off in a booth and not looking like they wanted interrupting or a third wheel.

So he decided to head out into the thrumming mass of bodies solo. It wasn’t long until he was dancing with some nameless faceless dude while watching hot guy, who was leaning against the far wall, watching right back with a downright wolfish gaze, it made Stiles shiver.

What wasn’t cool was when the randomer he was actually dancing with decided it was okay to start sending his hands exploring without permission. At first Stiles just batted his hands away, giving him a clear message that it wasn’t okay. However, it seemed that the guy wasn’t planning on taking no for an answer and grabbed Stiles’ ass with both hands and squeezed.

Stiles turned to try and get away, but the guy just grabbed him again and pulled him up against his chest, Stiles could feel his erection pressing against his ass.

“Come on baby. Don’t be like that.” The creep said directly into his ear to be heard over the music.

“You need to get off me. Like right now.” Stiles replied, trying to pull away again with no success, the guys grip just tightened. Stiles was getting legitimately worried now. Surely the guy wouldn’t try anything right here would he.

“You know, I really don’t think I do.” He said, rubbing up against Stiles’ ass. Stiles struggled to try and pull away – there really was no point in shouting, no one was going to hear unless you shouted directly into their ear. He just hoped if it came to the worst, someone would notice him struggling.

Stiles was just about to elbow him in the solar-plexus as hard as he possibly could (thank you Miss Congeniality) when he was no longer being held onto. He spun around to see hot guy holding the creeper up by his collar.

“Leave.” He growled at the creeper, who looked about ready to crap himself, he scurried away the second hot guy let go of him.

“Thanks.” Stiles said, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“No problem.” They stood there awkwardly looking at each other for a moment before Stiles found the guts to speak.

“Um, wanna dance?”

“Only with you.” He replied, pulling Stiles closer and moving to the beat.

“Then why didn’t you ask earlier?” he asked, part flirtation, part genuine curiosity – it’s not like this guy could’ve been turned down much in his life, if ever.

“You were dancing with a very beautiful woman all evening. I wasn’t sure.”

“Oh, Erica’s just a friend. Weren’t sure of what?” Stiles asked, pressing in closer him so that they were chest to chest, moving to the beat.

“That you went my way.” He answered, running his arms around Stiles’ lower back.

“Pretty sure anyone would go your way. Have you seen yourself? Besides, wasn’t the way I was shamelessly staring at you a dead giveaway. I believe my friend used the term ‘eyefucking’?”

“I like to be sure.” Unfortunately Stiles realized that probably meant he’d run into his fair share of homophobia. Not that he was going to find any here. No sir-ee, he was totally, 100%, into dudes (and incidentally girls as well, but that wasn’t really relevant right now – bisexual for the win!) and he was completely up for this (pun intended).

Hot guy pulled him closer still, rolling his hips steadily against Stiles’, and Stiles’ pants were going to get tight fast if he kept that up.

“Is this okay?” He asked into Stiles’ ear.

“Fine. Completely fine. Better than fine actually.” He returned, meeting his movements with ones of his own.

“What about this?” Hot guy (he seriously needed to find out his name) asked again, turning Stiles and plastering his chest against his back, before kissing and sucking at his neck.

“Way better than fine.” He squeaked out, reaching a hand back to grab onto hot guy’s neck and turn into a sloppy, ill-judged kiss that almost missed his mouth entirely.

“And this?” He continued, slipping his hand under Stiles’ shirt.

“Yep, still completely fine with any and all proceedings involving you.”

“After that creep I wanted to check as I went.”

“Trust me, I’m absolutely 100% okay with anything you have in mind right now.”

“And what if what I had in mind was taking you out to my car and driving us back to my place as fast as I could so that I could really get my hands on you?”

“I’d say lead the way.” Hot guy grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the exit, not that Stiles needed any encouragement.

“Wait.” Stiles started. “What’s your name?”

“Derek. Yours?”

“Stiles.” Derek smiled and pulled him towards a car that was almost as hot as its owner, Stiles let out a low whistle.

“Damn, that is a nice car.”

“Yes, although right now I’m a bit annoyed the backseat is so small. Otherwise I wouldn’t bother to wait until we got home.” He stated, pinning Stiles against the car and attacking his mouth. Derek’s hands were roaming all over Stiles, brushing deliberately over his steadily growing erection.

“I’m too old to come in my pants and too classy to have sex in a car lot.” Stiles groaned.

“Best get in the car then.” Derek said with one last bite to his lower lip, before walking around the car and climbing in the driver’s side.

They drove across town, until Derek pulled up outside an apartment building that Stiles actually knew the address of – to be fair, he’d lived in Beacon Hills his whole life, so he knew the place pretty well. Stiles was pleased to note that it was only a few blocks from his own apartment, he should be able to get home pretty easily.

He fired off a text to Erica and Scott letting them know that he’d left and where he was – just in case. Then he followed Derek into the building.

Stiles thinks they managed to stand in the elevator for about 0.5 seconds before Derek was on him again, slipping his tongue into Stiles’ mouth and running it along his own. He moved his hands under Stiles’ ass and hoisted him up, supporting him easily. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist as he held him up (seriously how strong was he?!)

When the elevator door’s pinged open on the right floor, Derek carried him out and down the hall, not even bothering to put him down. He pinned Stiles up against the door to his apartment and continued his assault on his mouth as he turned the key and let them in.

He backed Stiles down the hall, presumably making a beeline for the bedroom, all the while running their hands over each other. Stiles managed to peel Derek’s shirt off over his head, revealing a truly perfect set of abs which he planned on getting his tongue on later.

Derek then essentially ripped Stiles’ shirt off him, immediately biting at his newly exposed collarbone, sucking in what would be an impressive hickey in the morning. They fumbled at each other’s belt and fly, both reluctant to disentangle their mouths as they went. By the time the back of Stiles’ knees hit the bed, they were left in nothing but their underwear.

Derek pushed him back onto the bed, Stiles shuffled backwards towards the headboard and watched, practically drooling, as Derek stalked up the bed towards him.

“What do you want?” he purred into Stiles’ ear, before licking across the nape of Stiles’ neck and running his hands over his chest; Stiles just managed to suppress a whimper.

“Fuck me. Please.” He gasped out, bucking up, trying to encourage Derek’s hands to dip lower. Derek nipped at his ear lobe and reached away into the bed-side table, presumably to grab some lube and condoms.

Stiles heard the pop of the cap and felt a wet finger at his entrance. Derek teased at his rim, circling and just letting the tip of his finger slip inside before pulling it out again. Stiles made a rather undignified whining sound that he would deny until the day he died and pushed his ass down, trying to get more of Derek.

“Come on, Derek.” Stiles demanded (read begged), Derek just rumbled out a laugh and leant forward to reclaim Stiles’ mouth in another truly filthy kiss.

“You make the prettiest sounds. And I haven’t even given you anything yet.” He murmured into Stiles’ mouth, he tried not to moan at the words. Stiles was just about to start really begging for Derek to give him something, anything, when he slid in one finger to the knuckle in one swift movement. Stiles threw his head back and made a choked off gasp, almost braining himself on the headboard.

Derek eased a second finger into Stiles and started scissoring them, working him open faster, then he crooked the tips of his fingers. Now Stiles had already been making some relatively embarrassing moans and whimpers as Derek fingered him (what?! The guy was clearly enjoying them, and he had _skills_ ) but that was nothing compared to the noise he let out as Derek brushed across his sweet spot.

“There. Right there. Do that again!” Stiles’ back arched off the bed as he cried out, at which point Derek practically growled, added the third finger, and started hitting that spot unerringly on every stroke, reducing Stiles to a writhing moaning mess very quickly.

“S-stop. Stop.” He gasped out, Derek froze above him, carefully sliding his fingers out.

“What? Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry. We don’t have to– ” Derek babbled nervously, clearly wanting to touch and check if Stiles was alright but not sure if he was allowed. Concerned Derek was freaking _adorable_. He cut him off with a kiss.

“Stop worrying, you haven’t hurt me.” He reassured between kisses. “It was about to be over far too quickly, and I don’t want to come until you’re inside me.” He finished in what he hoped was his best sultry voice.

“You were close?” he asked, voice low and scratchy.

“Yeah.” Stiles admitted.

“You were going to come from just my fingers?” he continued, dragging his tongue and scruff along Stiles’ neck.

“Y-yeah.” Stiles managed, distracted by Derek’s tongue.

“Maybe I want you to. Want you to come apart on my fingers. Then, when you’re all loose, I’ll fuck you straight though it until you can’t even speak. Until all you can do is make those delicious little sounds.” Stiles stared at Derek, doubting there was any color left visible in his iris’ he was so turned on.

All he managed to do was let out a strangled little meep, which Derek took as permission to ease his three fingers back into Stiles’ tight ass and resume relentlessly stroking his prostate. Derek bent down and took one of Stiles’ nipples into his mouth, biting and sucking at it roughly, sending shocks of pleasure through Stiles and quickly bringing him straight back to the edge.

He was whining, wantonly pushing himself back on Derek’s clever fingers. Derek used his free hand to pull at Stiles’ hair, baring his throat to kiss and bite his way up from his chest and onto his neck.

“Come on Stiles. Come for me.” He said, voice breathy and biting down on Stiles’ collarbone. Stiles let out a gasp, shooting between them. Derek milked him through it, covering him in kisses.

“So good. So good Stiles.” He praised, running his hands up and down Stiles’ sides.

“Yeah, but I thought you said something about fucking me.” Stiles cheeked, biting onto Derek’s lower lip, “Time to put your money where your mouth is big guy.”

“Oh. I intend to.” Derek smirked, grabbing the condom and rolling it over his really quite impressive cock which now seeing it, Stiles _really_ wants to get his mouth on. Hopefully he’ll get a chance.

Before Stiles had even really caught his breath, he could feel the head of Derek’s cock pressing against his hole.

“Okay?” Derek checked, meeting Stiles’ eyes, he nodded and Derek sealed them together in a deep kiss as he pushed into Stiles, bottoming out in one smooth stroke.

Stiles was oversensitive but Derek was carefully avoiding his prostate, going slow with long deep thrusts as he worked him through it.

“Faster.” He panted out when everything stopped feeling like too much and started feeling like not enough. He might not be a teenager anymore, but apparently he still had the refractory period of one – then again, maybe that had something to do with Derek, who was turning out to be some kind of sex-god.

Derek sped up and lifted Stiles’ legs, hooking them over his broad shoulders and caging Stiles between his arms. He was almost bent in half, which had the wonderful effect of changing the angle just enough for Derek to start brushing against his prostate. Stiles’ hands scrabbled for purchase in the sheets before giving up and grabbing onto Derek’s muscled arms instead.

“Is that all you’ve got.” Stiles teased between panting breaths, “Come on, harder.” Derek growled and started snapping his hips at a truly punishing pace. The bed was actually moving, knocking against the wall – Derek clearly wasn’t worried about his neighbors. Stiles had never had sex so good the bed actually moved, he hadn’t actually realized that was something that happened outside of films and the terrible bodice-ripper he does not keep hidden under his bed.

Stiles was heading for his second orgasm of the night, he was torn between desperately wanting to come and never wanting it to end.

“Stiles. I’m close.” Derek grunted out.

“Yeah. Me too.” He panted in return, driving himself down onto Derek’s cock as best he could in his position. Derek’s hips started to stutter, losing their previously unerring rhythm and it only took a few more thrusts until he stilled and Stiles could feel him coming.

He gave a few final jerks of his hips before drawing out slowly. Stiles was reaching a hand down to his neglected cock, but Derek batted his hand away and before Stiles could compute what was happening he was engulfed by the wet heat of Derek’s mouth.

Derek took him in as far as he could, covering what he couldn’t fit in his mouth with his hand, and started to work Stiles off. The blowjob was fantastic, but it was also going to be very short. Had stiles mentioned that the man had _skills_? Stiles could feel the tip of his cock gently hitting the back of Derek’s throat as he went down, then he would pull up again and suckle at the head, tonguing at the slit.

“Derek.” Stiles tugged at his hair in warning, but Derek just carried on with even more enthusiasm and moments later Stiles was coming, shooting into Derek’s throat. He continued sucking Stiles through the aftershocks until Stiles became too sensitive and had to pull him off dragging him up for a filthy kiss.

“Oh my god. You’ve actually ruined me. Sex is never going to be that good ever again. Which is kinda sad for my future actually. Bastard.” Stiles rambled after a few minutes when he’d managed to regain the power of speech; Derek just chuckled lightly, nuzzling into Stiles neck.

Stiles didn’t really do the whole one night stand thing. So he wasn’t exactly sure what the etiquette was in this situation. It also wasn’t helped by the fact that he didn’t particularly want this to be a one night stand – seriously, Derek was hot and adorable and a sex-god. Was it unacceptable one night stand conduct to leave your phone number in the morning? Was he even supposed to stay until morning?

Derek rolled out of bed and padded off into the bathroom, Stiles watched him go, staring at his perfect ass as he went. Stiles wondered if this was his cue to leave, he really _really_ hoped not, but figured it was likely. He was just gathering his strength to get up when Derek returned with a wet washcloth and cleaned Stiles up. He threw the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom and switched off the light, sliding back into bed and pulling the covers up over both of them.

“Stay.” He half asked half instructed, Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief as Derek gathered him up against his chest, relaxing into his arms. Was after sex cuddling and sleeping normal for one night stands? Stiles didn’t know, and he kinda hoped not.

 

Stiles woke up to the feeling of someone’s lips on his, gently kissing him awake. Their legs were tangled together as Derek softly ran his lips across Stiles’ neck, he apparently had a thing for necks. Stiles didn’t mind.

“Morning.” He said, running a hand through Stiles’ hair.

“Mmm.” Was all Stiles managed, voice sleep thick and still exhausted from the incredible sex the night before. Also his ass hurt, but in the _best_ way. Sitting might be a problem today. It was worth it.

“Sorry to wake you.”

“’S okay.” He mumbled, not minding Derek’s method of waking up one bit.

“I have to get ready for work. Do you want me to make you breakfast?”

“Yeah. Breakf– ” Stile shot up into sitting.

“Oh my god! What’s the time?!” Stiles shouted, the clock, showing him 07:53. “SHIT!” He cried, scrambling out of bed and tripping over himself trying to find his clothes. Derek just watched him looking amused.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, he was just sat in a puddle of bedding watching Stiles charge around like a headless chicken.

“I’m going to be late. I can’t be late. It’s my first day. No one is late on their first day! Oh god. I’ve got to get home. I need to change. I need to get my stuff.” Derek smiled at him as he spoke at a million miles an hour, frantically tugging on his clothes.

“Do you need me to drop you home quickly?” Seriously this guy was amazing. Smoking hot and adorable and considerate. Stiles could feel himself swooning. No to mention the cute little crinkly smile.

“No, it’s fine. I actually only live a couple of blocks away. I’ll run.”

“Are you sure? It’s no trouble, work’ll get over it if I’m a couple of minutes late.”

“Yeah, cause it’s not your first day.”

“No. ‘Cause I’m the boss.” Derek replied with a wink, which shouldn’t be as hot as it was.

“Yeah I bet you are.” Stiles muttered under his breath, trying not to get distracted back into bed. Derek just chuckled at him again. “Right. I have no idea where my underwear has got to. But I need to leave.” Stiles stopped and looked at Derek awkwardly, not sure what to say next.

“I’d, um, like to see you again. If that’s okay.” Derek said somewhat hesitantly (as if Stiles was ever going to say no) it was added to the list of things Derek did that were adorable.

“Oh my god. Yes. Yes please.” Stiles said in relief, allowing himself to be dragged forward and kissed again by Derek, Stiles could feel them both smiling into the kiss. Definitely not a typical one night stand. The clock caught Stiles’ eye again, blinking 07:58 at him tauntingly.

“Oh god. I really have to go. I’m going to be so late.” Stiles cried, tearing himself away from Derek and tripping his way to the door. “Call me!” he yelled wildly as he darted out and started running down the hallway madly mashing out a text to Erica.

When he made it home, Erica, the absolute babe, had toast and coffee waiting for him and was clear of the bathroom. She also had a knowing smirk waiting.

“Good night?” She asked over the top of her mug, knowing full well what the answer was.

“Best sex of my entire life. It will hopefully even be worth being late. Oh god Erica he was amazing and adorable and just the best.”

“You going to see him again? Sound a little bit smitten there Stilinski.” She continued as Stiles shoveled food into his mouth and ran into his bedroom to throw on some clothes.

“Oh shit! Man, I forgot to give him my phone number! I yelled ‘call me’ as I ran out the door like a lunatic. For god sake. I’ll drop it through the letter box like a massive creeper after work, he’ll get it. I was clearly late, seemed to find It quite amusing.” No way was he missing out on a chance with Derek if he could help it.

“Okay. Okay. I think I’m ready.” He said, grabbing at his keys.

“Um. Stiles?”

“What is it Erica? I need to leave.”

“You might wanna look in a mirror.”

“I really don’t have time to worry about how shit my hair looks right now.”

“Not what I was talking about.” She grinned, Stiles relented and whizzed into the bathroom, actually stopping to look in the mirror this time.

“No, no, no! This can’t be happening.” Stiles wailed. His collarbone had a shining hickey on it which could luckily be covered up by organizing his shirt properly. The far bigger, far brighter problem Stiles had were the three sizable hickeys running up his neck, surrounded by rather obvious beard burn.

Erica appeared behind him and handed him some concealer, she’d tease him later, right now he was in a hurry. He slapped some of it onto his neck, you could still see it (frankly nothing was going to change that) but at least it was somewhat muted.

“This is so not what I wanted my first impression to be.” He griped into the mirror.

“Regret it?” Erica asked simply.

“Not even a little.” He answered without hesitation.

“Well there you go then. Perspective.” She winked rifling through Stiles’ closet. “Here. Wear this, it has a higher collar.” She threw the shirt at him and returned to her coffee and seat in the kitchen.

“Thank you.” He shouted as he struggled into the shirt while heading for the door. When he turned to thank Erica again and yell bye he saw the two guys from last night coming out of Erica’s room and heading to the kitchen. She just smirked at him over her mug again, cocking an eyebrow, Stiles shook his head and scampered out the door.

Stiles charged down the hallway and headed for his jeep. Today would not be a good day for his baby to decide not to start. He really need to get a more reliable car, but he just couldn’t bring himself to ditch the jeep. Luckily she seemed to grasp the dire nature of the situation and started with a splutter.

“Yes! Thank you baby.” He exclaimed tearing away from the parking space before remembering that there are in fact speed limits that he should at least pretend to obey. Although the morning traffic was bad enough that he didn’t really have a choice.

There were two high-schools in Beacon Hills, and Stiles had very deliberately not even applied to his old school, on the basis that Harris was probably still there and Stiles wanted to stay as far away from that jerk as possible.

He was going to be late, but he wasn’t going to be tragically late. Only about twenty minutes late, before he was expected to start actually teaching, so he guesses he’ll be alright. He abandons more than parks the jeep, throwing himself out of it and racing towards the office and completely missing the sleek black car also parked outside.

“Hey. Sorry. I’m late. I know. Sorry.” He gets out while trying to catch his breath, he felt like he’s been running all morning. The receptionist just smiled at him and waited for him to catch his breath.

“And, who exactly are you?” she asked.

“Sorry. I’m the new history teacher, Mr. Stilinski.”

“Oh excellent. You’ll have to check in with the head. You picked a good day to be late though.”

“What? My first day?” Stiles scoffed.

“Yeah, but Principal Hale only just got in as well, he’s _never_ late. And he is actually in a good mood today – which never happens – I think he must’ve got laid last night.” She noticed Stiles’ neck and bit her lip, “and by the looks of it so did you.” She winked at him, Stiles blushed, they were probably going to end up being friends, Stiles knew how to pick them.

“So he’s normally a big old grump then? Good to know I guess.”

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure he’s a secret sweetie deep down, like way _way_ deep down. Okay I have no idea, today is the first day he hasn’t look ready to maim us all. But still, I think he’s probably got a soft center. Maybe. Okay maybe not. Either way, good day to be late. I wouldn’t try it any other day though.” She joked. “I’m Kira” she introduced smiling.

“Stiles.” He returned. “So, where is Mr. Hale’s office?”

“Oh, yeah, down the hall, make a left, second door on the right. It says Principal Hale on the door.” She directed pointing down the hallway.

“Thanks.” He followed her directions and found the office easily, he’d rapped on the door in what he hoped was a dignified way, re-organizing his shirt collar again and hoping for the best.

“Come in.” Mr. Hale called from inside the room. Stiles pushed open the door, rummaging in his bag as he went in, hoping he hadn’t forgotten his paperwork.

“Hi, sorry I’m a bit late. I’m the new teac– oh, shit.” Stiles couldn’t help but burst into laughter, not only was it Derek sat at the desk, but he had this _adorable_ confused face, all scrunched up and bewildered. This guy was actually going to kill him. When he managed to stop laughing, Stiles walked up to the desk and grabbed a pen and a scrap of paper off the memo-pad.

“What’re you doing?”

“I forgot to give you my number. I was going to stuff it under the door after work. Now I don’t need to.” He replied grinning and stuffing it into Derek’s pocket, hoping up onto the desk, dangling his legs by Derek and knocking his foot against Derek’s leg.

“Oh. Okay. Good.” He said, still looking pretty lost. “But. What are you doing here?”

“I’m the new history teacher. Mr. Stilinski.” He grins at Derek.

“But, you said your name is Stiles. On the documents here it says it’s–”

“Don’t even try to pronounce that. Nobody calls me that, everyone calls me Stiles. Even my dad.”

“Oh.” Derek answered, still sounding endearingly confused, to be fair he was probably pretty blindsided. “Why don’t you change it?”

“My mom loved that name, one of the reasons I just can’t hear it anymore. She’s the only one who ever called me it anyway.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“No, but I can’t even imagine losing my mom. So I’m sorry all the same.”

“Thanks.” Stiles smiled, there was an awkward pause.

“So. You’re my new teacher?”

“Yup.”

“I, um, normally like to keep my private life separate from my work life. I don’t want to become staffroom gossip.” Derek said awkwardly, but eyeing Stiles’ neck hungrily all the same.

“Well, they don’t need to know these came from you do they.” Stiles replied easily, gesturing at his neck, Derek seemed to relax a little. “But, um, you are still going to call me right?” Stiles asked, suddenly nervous, scratching the back of his neck and biting at his lip out of habit.

Derek reacted to Stiles’ uncertainty by snatching his number out of his pocket and saving it straight into his phone. Stiles couldn’t help the smile that took over his face, but it was nothing compared to his smile after Derek stood and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He was definitely grinning like a complete loon after that.

“I’ll call you after work.” Derek said smiling as well, “But, can we keep it professional, while we’re here. I don’t want to ask you to keep it a secret, but, at first I think it would be best. Well you don’t have to keep it a secret but–”

“Derek, its fine.” Stiles cut in as Derek started floundering, “I’m not about to start shouting about what the boss is like in bed – which is freaking phenomenal by the way – in the staff room. It’s not their business.” Derek gave him another relieved look and quickly placed another quick kiss on his lips.

“So…are we, um, dating? I mean if you want to keep it casual that’s fine, but I feel like this isn’t normal one-night-stand-morning-after etiquette. Not that I know what that is.” Stiles babbled, it also occurred to him that even Allison and Scott weren’t like this after less than twenty-four hours, but he decided to crush that thought.

“Yeah. I mean. I’d like to be. I don’t really do one night stands. And, I don’t want this to be a one night stand, not with you. And I don’t do casual, um, ever.”

“Good.” Stiles said grinning away still.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re late for class.”

“Shit!” Stiles exclaimed scrabbling around again. “I was never late until I met you.” He said again as he rushed out the door.

He got about six paces before he headed back to the office, where Derek was waiting for him to come back in. Derek raised an eyebrow at him, leaning back again his desk arms folded across his chest, accentuating his glorious biceps. There was an image to file away for later.

“I’ve no idea where I’m going.”

“Yeah, would make it difficult.” Derek smirked, “Come on, I’ll show you to your first class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying it so far! I will do my best to keep the updates coming. I have it all planned out, but if there were any little headcannons or things you wanted to see, don't hesitate to ask :)
> 
> Come [tumble](http://thrandythefabulous.tumblr.com/) with me ;)


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Derek walked him to his first class of the day, and Stiles was a bit too caught up in Derek to really compute that he was about to be faced with thirty teenagers, most of whom probably didn’t give two shits about history.

The students were already inside when Derek and Stiles reached the classroom, throwing stuff around, sitting on desks, and just generally behaving like every class did before the teacher arrived.

“Any advice? Tips? Lifesaving guidance you wish to impart?” Stiles asked as he nervously peered into the classroom.

“They’re really not that bad, just show no fear. Or they’ll rip you apart.” Derek said shrugging, despite the fact that what he said wasn’t exactly reassuring.

“Right. No fear.” Stiles repeated, biting at his lip. “Well, wish me luck.”

“Good luck Stiles.” Derek replied smiling. He covertly gave Stiles’ hand a quick squeeze and then started walking back down the hall. Stiles took a deep breath and stepped into the classroom.

As first classes go, it went pretty well, he’d managed to get them all on topic and keep them there for the most part. A lot of the kids were amusing and luckily they weren’t afraid to talk in class. Stiles really didn’t want a class that made teaching like trying to get blood out of stone. However, it did occur to Stiles that these guys were only freshmen, and teaching seniors was probably going to be a whole different ball-game.

“Okay, well, awesome everyone.” Stiles said smiling as he heard he bell go. “We’ll pick up where we left off next week.” He was just about to ask one of the students to direct him to his next room, when he noticed the kids suddenly stand to attention looking at the door. “What?” He asked, but his own question was answered when he looked to see who was standing in the doorway.

“Come on, get to your next classes. I’m sure you all have somewhere to be.” Derek, in full head teacher mode, commanded while walking over to the desk next to Stiles. Stiles watched in mild amusement as the kids scurried past himself and Derek, with none of the easy chatter you would normally expect.

When they’d all left, Stiles let out a low whistle.

“You really inspire some serious abject terror in those kids.” He teased, Derek grumbled something about not meaning to but it coming in handy anyway under his breath, making Stiles laugh.

“I thought I’d walk you to your next class.” He mumbled slightly louder, apparently a little embarrassed by his own thoughtfulness.

“Such a gentleman.” Stiles winked, “Am I being wooed?” He joked, batting his eyelids comically and loosening Derek up.

“Yeah. Don’t make me regret it.” He pretended to threaten. Derek opened the door for Stiles and gestured with his hand for Stiles to go through, Stiles made an exaggerated gasp and flounced through the doorway.

“My hero!” He exclaimed, clutching at his chest. Derek rolled his eyes, but Stiles could see the corners of his mouth quirk upwards.

“What have I gotten myself into?” Derek muttered, but he was smiling as he led the way.

 

Derek appeared as the bell went after all of Stiles’ classes, to show him the way to the next one, even though the room numbering system in the school was pretty simple, so he was fairly sure it was just an excuse for Derek to leave his office and talk to him – not that Stiles was complaining.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Stiles teased as Derek stood in the doorway after the lunch bell rang.

“Depends on your definition of better.” Derek full-on leered at Stiles, leaning on the door frame, Stiles felt himself blush.

Stiles chattered away as they headed down a few corridors, Derek smiling gently and seeming content to listen as Stiles went on. It was nice, people were normally looking for a way to shut Stiles up, Derek looked like he actually enjoyed listening to him.

“This is the staff-room.” Derek said, nodding his head towards the door that was indeed marked ‘staff-room’. “Lunch is fifty minutes, I’ll come back to take you to your next class. If you want, I mean. I’m sure you’ve worked out the room system by now, I just thought–”

“I’d love for you to walk me to my next class. In fact, I want you to walk me to every class I have ever.” Stiles interrupted only half in jest, Derek getting flustered was becoming one of his favourite things.

Seriously he hasn’t even known the guy 24 hours yet. In the back of his mind Stiles spared a thought that they had moved quite quickly into the land of dating and Derek being adorable. Especially considering they hadn’t actually been on a date yet. But frankly he didn’t care.

“But, aren’t you coming in?” Stiles continued gesturing at the door.

“No, I don’t. They- I think they’re all a bit more comfortable if I’m not in there. But, I’ll introduce you, if you like.” Stiles guessed that made sense, people didn’t want to gossip around the boss – which he had on good authority was all that happened in a teachers staffroom, but still, must make for some lonely lunchtimes.

Derek pushed open the door, and all the teachers stopped talking and assumed a slightly less pronounced versions of the expressions and postures he’d seen adopted by the pupils when faced with Derek.

Stiles thought it was pretty funny. Okay, there was no denying that Derek looked intimidating, with the muscles and the stubble and the freakish good looks, but as far as Stiles could see, the guy was a teddy bear.

“Everyone this is our newest recruit, Stiles Stilinski.” Short and to the point Stiles guessed.

“Hi.” He said awkwardly with an aborted little wave, the teachers nodded, some smiled, most looked bored.

“I’ll see you after lunch.” Derek said quietly, turning towards Stiles.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Stiles told him, it made Derek give him another small smile as he left.

Stiles was the faced with the rest of the staff, which was somehow more terrifying than the students. Especially as they were all looking at him like he was some kind of alien.

“Hey! Stiles.” Kira called from across the room. He definitely let out a sigh of relief as he wound around various groups to get to Kira.

“Hey Kira.” She smiled at him and handed him a cup of coffee, then she led him over to a group of people and sat down. Stiles noted that it seemed like all the under 28’s had decided to group together in this small clique.

“Everyone, this is Stiles. Stiles, everyone.” Stiles smiled at them as Kira introduced him.

“This is Lydia.” Kira said, indicating to a beautiful strawberry blonde, “She teaches maths, even though she’s way too smart to be wasting her time teaching. No offence.” Kira said to everyone, wincing slightly.

“Well it is true. I do literally have a genius IQ.” Lydia said nonchalantly.

“Why do you teach then?” Stiles asked.

“Gives me the time to work on my theorems. Then when I’ve completed them, I’m going to blow the mathematical world away, win a field’s medal, publish and retire. Without ever having to work with a single stuffy, sexist, ancient maths scholar.” Stiles didn’t doubt that that was exactly what she was going to do even for a second.

“I’m Isaac.” Announced a tall curly haired boy. “English. Although I help out with the lacrosse team sometime too. You ever play?”

“Yeah, I used to play for BHHS when I was a student. Well, play is a strong word. I warmed the bench.” Stiles admitted sheepishly towards the end.

“Yeah! I remember you. Stilinski, knew I’d heard that name before. Well, and cause of the sheriff of course.”

“Yeah, he’s my dad. How do you remember me from lacrosse?” Stiles asked incredulously, he’d never even made it off the bench.

“No, not lacrosse. But I was a student here and you used to kick everyone’s ass at long-distance track. I don’t even remember how many times I lost to you.”

“Wait. Isaac Lahey?”

“Yeah!” Isaac exclaimed.

“Oh dude. You were _slow_. Really I don’t know why you kept coming back for more.”

“Hey! I came in like third or fourth most of the time! I wasn’t that bad.”

“Oh yeah, want a rematch?” Stiles smirked, the group was watching them, finding the exchange rather funny.

“You know what. I do.” Isaac challenged.

“Just name a time and a place man.”

“After school. This Friday. You and me.” Isaac phrased like they were meeting up for a fight, it made Kira and another guy he hadn’t been introduced to yet laugh.  

“Isaac, you can’t do this Friday. You’re covering detention.” Lydia reminded.

“Oh. Fine, the Wednesday after then.” He amended.

“Next Wednesday there’s and actual meet out on the track, that you’re supposed to be helping officiate.” Lydia also reminded.

“Um, the Friday after that?”

“Or we could do it after the meet.” Stiles suggested, he’d like to watch anyway and any remaining teachers and students would probably find them entertaining.

“Yeah, alright then.”

“I’d say prepare to be humiliated, but, you’ve clearly already had plenty of practice at losing.” Stiles smirked, attempting smack-talk and no doubt failing miserably.

“You’re going down Stilinski.” Isaac joked.

He didn’t bother telling Isaac he’s been on the track team at college as well, and that he runs every evening. That could just be a nice surprise. What?! His legacy was on the line here!

“I’m Danny.” Said a guy with more dimples than Allison and Scott, “I’m like your tech support.”

“More like our tech-god.” Corrected Isaac. “There’s not a computer in this building that doesn’t love you.”

“Boyd. Geography.” He was the final member of the little group, and clearly not very talkative. But Stiles figured the others seemed nice, so Boyd was probably alright as well.

“Anyway. On a far more interesting note. How’d you get those massive hickeys down your neck? Not to mention the beard burn.” Lydia inquired with a perfectly raised eyebrow and a smirk, Stiles went red (well, as far as red was possible when your neck is covered in beard burn, as Lydia so kindly pointed out).

“Lydia!” Kira scolded.

“What? He’s obviously going to be hanging with us rather than any of the other weirdo’s or old people or idiots that teach here. So we’re inevitably going to be friends. Therefore I have a right to nose into his business. It’s what friends do.”

“Yeah but not if you scare him off.” Isaac pointed out.

“Yes well, I’m intrigued. Looks as though he had a pretty good time. And the night before starting a new job. Tut tut Mr Stilinski.” She responded with a shrug then a wink,

“I think I’m going to like you.” She concluded, it would probably have scared Stiles if he didn’t live with Erica. As it was, living with her had completely desensitised him to terrifying women. Kira was about to admonish her again but Stiles cut in.

“I don’t mind.” He said, sinking down onto a space on one of the couches.

“Good. So, night before a new job. Was it worth it?” Lydia asked.

“Absolutely.” Stiles winked at her, which was apparently a satisfactory response.

“What I really want to know though, is how you’ve managed to get Mr Hale to be so nice to you.”

“Isn’t he nice to everyone?” Stiles deflected, he’d become a pro at lying in his teenage years, a side effect of being the son of the Sherriff.

“No. He normally has a perpetual scowl and you’re lucky if you can get three words out of the guy. Unless he’s telling you off for something, then he finds words just fine.” Isaac winced, clearly speaking from experience.

“Oh. I thought he was fine.”

“Well yeah. He was smiling at you. Hale never smiles. Like _ever_.” Danny explained.

“Oh.” Stiles said, at a bit of a loss. It was like they were talking about two different people.

“Seriously if anyone had come in with a neck like yours, he would’ve been ripping them a new one, growling about being professional.”

“I think Stiles just got lucky. I mean, Hale was in the best mood I’ve ever seen him in this morning. He’s obviously just feeling nice.” Kira suggested.

“Yeah. I reckon he got laid. His good mood must just be a side effect. I’m sure he’ll be back to normal tomorrow. So I’d brace yourself.” Isaac concluded.

“Maybe.” Lydia half-agreed. She was looking way too interested in Stiles’ neck.

By the end of lunch Stiles had decided that if Erica and Lydia ever met he would have no choice but to run and hide. Out of their little group only Isaac and Stiles had classes to teach, and Kira had to go back to the front desk, so everyone else stayed put while they headed out.

“Do you need me to show you where your next room is?” Kira asked.

“Um, no, actually d-Mr Hale offered to show me.” Stiles replied somewhat self-consciously, grabbing his bag. Lydia was giving him that calculating look again, it was moderately unnerving.

“Oh. That’s nice of him.” Kira said, her surprise clear.

“Yeah, like you said, obviously caught him in a good mood. I’ll see you guys later? Or tomorrow?” He smiled and made his way to the door.

As he expected, when he stepped out into the hall Derek was waiting for him, he was scowling at students, but when he saw Stiles had come out, a little smile pulled at his lips instead.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Got all the gossip on our mean boss.” Stiles winked at him as they walked down the hall.

“Oh yeah. He’s terrible.” Derek deadpanned, it got a snort out of Stiles.

“Seriously though, they’re all terrified of you. They said you’re grumpy and mean. Well maybe not quite terrified, but they certainly think you’re a hard-ass who never smiles. Which I know for a fact isn’t true. Your smiles are freaking adorable.” Derek scowled at being called adorable, his eyebrows taking on a life of their own – as eyebrows go, they were pretty impressive.

“I, I’m not very good with people. It’s not– I’m not– I don’t mean to be grumpy, I’m just, not very good with people.” Derek struggled out, still scowling and looking at the ground instead of Stiles, like he expected him to leave.

“Well you charmed the pants off me. Quite literally.” Stiles reassured with a ridiculous waggle of his eyebrows, it made Derek’s scowl turn back into a smile.

“It’s different with you. Easy. It’s difficult to explain and I probably sound like a crazy person because we haven’t even known each other twenty four hours. But, I find you easy to talk to you. And with the others, I feel like it’s almost too late? They have their opinions and I don’t know how to change them, I don’t exactly have a way with people. I’d probably just end up scaring them more.” Derek finished with a wry but self-depreciating smile.

“Do you want their opinions to change? Cause, dude, we could totally work on that. I could be your Stiles-shaped people-schmoozer. Help you get to know them better.” He said with a grin.

“Don’t call me dude.” Derek replied, scowling and startling another quick laugh out of Stiles.

“Come on, don’t be such a sourpuss, unless you’d rather I called you that.” Stiles teased.

“And maybe, about getting to know the others. I don’t know. I’ll think about it.” Derek conceded, stopping outside Stiles’ next classroom.

“Good.” Stiles grinned, even just through today he’d seen how Derek clammed up around other people, he just needed to loosen up a little. Stiles briefly wondered why he was any different, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Derek wandered away and Stiles stepped into his final classroom. It was his first class of seniors and seconds after walking in there was a loud wolf whistle from one of the girls in the class.

“Looks like someone had fun last night.” She laughed, the class immediately joined her.

“Bit of a wild one was she?” One of the guys in the back added.

“Don’t be stupid. The only way you get a red mark like that staining your neck is from a beard.” Another girl at the front pointed out.

“Speaking from experience are you Claire?”

“So sir what was he like?” the original girl asked with a leer. Stiles was so unprepared for this.

“I really don’t see how this is any of your business. Now sit down and be quite so I can start the class.” Stiles tried to regain control of the class, but his voice sounded slightly nervous, even to his own ears.

“So are you gay sir?”

“Obviously.” Snorted someone, Stiles was losing track as they all started asking invasive questions in rapid fire: ‘how’d you like it sir?’ ‘Is he your boyfriend then sir?’ ‘Top or bottom sir?’ ‘Or do you just get around a bit sir?’.

The ‘sir’s’ were completely pointless. As if they weren’t being completely inappropriate. Stiles found them quite funny in an abstract way.

“The next person to speak will get an immediate detention!” Stiles tried, it didn’t even slow them down. Not that detention had ever worried him either.

Stiles hadn’t realised that this actually happened to teachers. He’d heard all the horror stories of course, but he never really bought them. Well, until now. Teenagers are _mean_. The pack mentality probably wasn’t helping either, most of these kids were probably nice on their own.

“Not sure I want someone like you teaching me.” Stiles heard it above the rest, a boy in a blue shirt had said it. It was the first one that actually hurt, the rest had just been inappropriate, that one was just homophobic.

Stiles deflated at the comment, it almost felt like being hit. He hadn’t had to deal with homophobia being directed at him in a long time. Stiles didn’t know what to do, when the classroom door slammed open and the entire class suddenly swallowed their words and looked ready to crap themselves.

Derek was looming in the doorway and levelling a truly terrifying glare at the entire class. They hadn’t exactly been shouting, weren’t actually being particularly loud in their heckling. But damn was Stiles glad Derek had somehow overheard – even though he’d been walking away from the classroom when Stiles had gone in, which was weird.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Derek boomed across the room. “Is that any way to talk to your teacher? The entire class will have a week of detention. I don’t care what you have after school. You will be in detention or you will not be in school. Every single one of you will write a letter of apology to Mr Stilinski and he had better be convinced by it. And you.” Derek pointed to the boy in the blue shirt. “You will write an essay on homophobia and why it is unacceptable and if I ever hear you utter anything similar ever again you will be out of this school before you can say ‘but sir!’.”

You could’ve heard a pin drop in the room, Derek’s voice was ice cold as he spoke. How the hell did he know which kid had made the offensive comment?

“Am I clear?” He ground out.

“Yes Principal Hale.” The entire class squeaked out, Stiles was surprised they managed to speak at all, they looked completely petrified.

“You will all sit here in absolute silence while I speak to Mr Stilinski outside.” Stiles didn’t doubt that they wouldn’t make a sound.

As he followed Derek out the room and down the hall a couple of paces, he was trembling slightly, shaken up by the whole ordeal. But he was also really embarrassed, and he didn’t know what Derek was going to say to him. Oh god, he was going to get told off. He hoped this wasn’t going to make Derek revaluate his opinion of Stiles. God, he can’t even control one class of seniors how is he ever going to teach!?

“I’m sorry I should’ve controlled the class, please don’t fire me. Oh god don’t dump me! I just couldn–” Stiles frantically spoke, trying to keep his flailing, shaky limbs under control.

“Stiles what are you talking about? I just wanted to check that you were okay.” Derek replied, concern etched over his face and holding onto Stiles’ upper arms gently to calm him.

“Oh.” Stiles managed to stop flailing under Derek’s comforting grasp, he could still feel himself shivering slightly.

“Are you okay?”

“Um. Yeah I think so. I just need a minute to get it together before I go back in.”

“You’re shaking.”

“Yeah. Mostly adrenalin I think.” Much to his surprise given that they were standing in the hallway where anyone could see (not that anyone was around), Derek gathered Stiles up to his chest and held him tight, effectively stopping his tremors. Stiles rested his forehead on Derek shoulder and took a deep breath, grounding himself again.

“You don’t have to go back in. I can take your class if you like?” Derek said, releasing Stiles after a few moments, when he’d stopped shaking.

“No, it’s okay. I need to get on with it, and I think a few of them might die of fear if you went back in, so I’d feel guilty.”

“Nothing they wouldn’t deserve.” Grumbled Derek.

“Nah, they just need to be taught, which is what we’re here for right? And I don’t think they’ll ever try that again, you were terrifying.”

“I just, I could hear them jeering at you – you didn’t really stand a chance – and then I could sme– see that you were distressed and something just snapped.” Derek said a little quietly.

“We all need a knight in shining armour every now and then big guy. Maybe at some point even you will need one.”

“Oh yeah? What will happen then?”

“Then, I’ll charge in on my mighty steed and rescue you from whatever foe you face.” Stiles answered overdramatically and getting a snort out of Derek.

“You okay to go back in?”

“Yeah. I’ll be alright.” He smiled reassuringly, heading back to the classroom. “I should probably check they’re all still breathing.” Stiles winked and Derek shook his head, turning back down the corridor.

The class was unsurprisingly as good as gold for the rest of the lesson, clearly not wanting to make their situation any worse for risk of incurring the wrath of Mr Hale again. Stiles covered the material he needed to, there was some pretty bright kids in the class, but next time he was going to have to work on gaining their respect; because right now he was pretty sure he only had control because they were all scared.

Just as the final bell went, Derek knocked on the door and let himself in, waiting as Stiles dismissed the class. He stood leaning against the wall, aiming a truly menacing glower at the whole class as they scampered to escape the classroom and Derek, some of them offering timid ‘thank yous’ and ‘sorrys’ as they went.

“You were just doing that menacing glower for kicks weren’t you?” Stiles joked as the last student made his escape, Derek shrugged.

“They deserved it. And I doubt they will ever try that crap again. Therefore I _taught_ them, which as you say, is why we’re here.” Stiles laughed, well, he wasn’t wrong.

“Yes well, in future I think I’ll try to avoid coming in with a mauled neck.”

“I don’t know. I quite like it.” Derek eyed his neck wolfishly, admiring his handiwork, Stiles was blushing again, he really needed to get that under control.

“So, um, you’ll call me later?”

“Actually I was just going to ask you now if you’d like to go to dinner this evening. If you’re not busy.”

“I’d love to.” Stiles beamed up at Derek.

“I’ll pick you up at eight?”

“Sounds good to me. Oh, one sec.” Stiles grabbed a pen and then Derek’s hand and started scrawling his address down.

“Stiles why are you scrawling on my hand?”

“I’m giving you my address dummy. Or were you planning on sniffing me out?” He joked, Derek’s face doing something odd before turning into a smile.

“I’ll see you later Stiles.” Derek said with a soft smile before leaving.

 

“Honey, I’m home.” Stiles yelled as he swung open the front door into his apartment.

“How was your first day at school?”

“First day of work Erica, give me a bit of dignity.”

“I’m sorry, no self-respecting person actually wants to go back to high-school. Especially not class-a losers like us.”

“Hey. We’re not losers anymore.”

“Precisely. So why would you want to go back to a time when you were?!”

“You do realise I’m not actually a student there right. I teach.”

“Obviously I know that. Anyway. I would ask you how it was, but I’m far more interested in if you didn’t chicken out and actually dropped your number round Hottie McHot’s.”

“No, actually I didn’t.”

“What! Stiles why! You totally like him. Come on, we’re going there now!” She shouted, throwing a couch cushion at him and grabbing his wrist, making a beeline for the door.

“Erica, chill! Gimme a sec and I’ll tell you exactly why I didn’t. You might want to sit down.”

 

“No way. No freaking way. I refuse to believe it.”

“I know right.”

“You are the luckiest asshole on this planet.”

“I am aware.”

“I mean, for most people who bump into a one night stand during the day it’s just fucking awkward. But he’s your boss! That could’ve gone _so_ badly. Instead he asks you out?! Unfair.”

“Right! He’s so adorable Erica. And apparently a complete social fail.” Stiles said, flopping down onto the couch with Erica.

“Really? He looked like a smouldering ball of lick-able muscle. I’m surprised he has to even try to get people to like him.”

“Well according to the staff he normally had a perpetual scowl and is an asshole who enjoys yelling. I saw him tell a class of today, and he was absolutely terrifying. But, I don’t know, he always smiles at me.”

“I guess you’re just the perfect special little snowflake for him then.” Erica teased.

“You bet.” Stiles winked, not rising to it.

“Careful though. If everyone else is saying he’s an asshole, you might want to watch yourself.”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t mean to be. It’s like he clams up and doesn’t know how to interact with people, so every time he says something it comes out as gruff, unless he’s yelling. Apparently he has no trouble finding words when he’s angry, probably because he’s not worried about what people think when he’s angry. So you can see how people might get the wrong idea. Besides everyone’s a bit of an asshole.” Erica was giving him this funny look from the other end of the couch.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just you talk about him like you’ve known him for years.”

“Shut-up. No I don’t.” Stiles muttered, feeling embarrassed.

“Sure, whatever you say batman.” She replied with a wink.

The thing is, it really didn’t feel like he’d just met Derek and not just because of the wild day he’d had. It was weird, like he’d almost always known him, or like he’d been missing; Stiles wasn’t sure which. And that was insane because he literally knew nothing about the dude. He could be an axe murderer for all Stiles knew. And yet, Stiles _knew_. But he was obviously never going to say this out loud because it was clearly crazy-talk. Erica would check him for head wounds and Derek would probably run away screaming.

He should probably check _himself_ for head wounds.

Stiles was just considering the possibility that he had, in fact, gone completely mad when his phone pinged at him.

                Hi Stiles. Just giving you my number. I’ll see you later. – DH

He definitely shouldn’t be smiling this much at a text.

“It is worrying that it hasn’t even been twenty-four hours and he’s is making you smile like that just because of a text.”

“What, no. This is from, uh, Scott.” Erica just looked at him disapprovingly.

“So when do I get to meet lover boy?”

“Erica, as you so astutely pointed out. I haven’t actually known him more than twenty-four hours. I think it’s a bit soon to be introducing him to my psychotic roommate.” Erica glared at him. “Whom I love and cherish more than anyone else in the world.” He quickly added in an attempt to escape bodily harm.

“You have a week. Or I just might happen to turn up at the school.” Stiles groaned. At least after meeting Erica, Derek probably wouldn’t find his dad too frightening, even if he did decide to just happen to be cleaning his gun at the time.

Whoa. Pause. Is he seriously thinking about introducing Derek to his dad already?! What the hell. He’s been in two relationships in his life, both at college, one guy one girl, he never even considered bringing them home. And they’d been together for months.

He really needed to get a grip or he was going to send Derek running for the hills.

But the minute he thought it, he _knew_ Derek wasn’t going anywhere, wasn’t about to run away from him. He had absolutely no idea how or why he thought – _knew_ – that. And it was a little intimidating to think about.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned! Next update will probably be Sunday :) as before if there were any little headcannons or things you wanted to see, don't hesitate to ask :)
> 
> Come [Tumble](http://thrandythefabulous.tumblr.com/) with me


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

It only occurred to Stiles at quarter past seven, that he had no idea what to wear on this date. Were they going fancy, wining and dining? Or will they hit a diner for some curly fries and a milkshake. He literally had not idea.

                Do I get any clues on where you’re taking me? I literally have no idea what to wear. SS

Stiles tapped out while standing in front of his wardrobe, most of his clothes already strewn around on the floor after being selected then discarded.

“Oh, this is just tragic to look at.” Erica said from the doorway, grinning and shaking her head at Stiles.

“Shut-up. I have no idea what to wear. I don’t even know where we’re going.” His phone pinged and he snatched it up before Erica could get to it.

                Just wear whatever you feel comfortable in. – DH

“That is so not helpful.” Stiles groaned.

“What did he say?” Stiles showed her the text. “What are you talking about? That’s perfectly helpful. You know it’s not going to be anywhere fancy or he would have told you to dress up so you don’t look like an idiot. So, go casual.”

Stiles went back to staring at his clothes forlornly and pouting at Erica, who eventually sighed and started rummaging through all his clothes.

“Wear these. They’re comfy but make your ass look great.” She said throwing a pair of dark jeans at his face. “And this.” She finished as a shirt smacked into his head. It wasn’t a particularly special shirt, he liked it, hadn’t worn it in a while though. Really it was just a plain t-shirt.

“Why this one?” he ask quizzically.

“Because you’ve filled out since you bought it. Should be nice and tight.” She said with a look that made Stiles feel moderately violated.

“Come get me when you’re dressed. Then we can sort out that bird’s nest you like to call hair.” she instructed, marching out of the room.

He slipped on the clothes to find that she had, of course, been correct. His ass did look good in these jeans and his shirt was slightly too tight, although not so tight that it looked ridiculous, or like he was trying too hard.

He was ready early and found himself in that awkward, standing-around-in-my-own-house-waiting-because-I-don’t-have-time-to-start-anything limbo that we’ve all experienced. Well, also so that he could reach the door before Erica when Derek did arrive, and save him from her for at least a few more days.

Luckily, the doorbell rang when Erica was midway through her shower, proving to Stiles once and for all, that there was, in fact, a god.

“Hey.” Stiles greeted when he opened the door. Derek was wearing a long sleeved, forest green henley that clung to him obscenely.

“Hi, ready to go?” Derek asked, reminding Stiles that he needed to stop ogling his chest and to snap his eyes up to Derek’s face, which looked smug.

“Yeah.” Stiles smiled, locking the door behind him as he left. “Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” he enquired as they wandered out to Derek’s car.

“Nope. You’ll just have to be patient.”

“What about if I guess it?”

“Stiles it will literally take fifteen minutes to get there.”

“Oh come on sourpuss, it’ll be fun.” Derek was about to protest again, but Stiles gave him his best puppy dog eyes (which had nothing on Scott’s), but they were still pretty good.

“Fine.” Derek relented, rolling his eyes, but his little smile was betraying him again.

So as they drove Stiles systematically named every single restaurant he could think of. He literally just reeled off every single one he could think of, but Derek just continued to say no.

“Um, is it that hot dog stand on the corner by the comic book store?”

“What? No of course not. Do you seriously think I’d take you to a hot dog stand?” Derek asked exasperated, sending Stiles an incredulous look.

“Well it’s the only place left I can think of that you haven’t already said no to!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Actually, you haven’t guessed Alejandro’s.” Derek pointed out.

“We’re going to Alejandro’s?”

“Nope.” Derek said with a shit-eating grin.

“Will you actually tell me if I guess it right?”

“Nope.”

“What! That’s so unfair! Have I already guessed it?”

“Nope.”

“Are you literally only going to say ‘nope’ until we get there?”

“Nope.” He says grinning at Stiles.

“Oh really? What else are you going to say then?”

“Well I was about to say that we’re here.” Derek said, pulling up next to the woods of the preserve.

“But this is the preserve? Oh my god! Derek Hale have you made us a picnic to eat while the sun sets.” Derek blushed, color rising in his cheeks as he looked away.

“I thought it’d be nice.” He mumbled, stepping out of the car and going to the boot, presumably to get the food.

“No you didn’t. You thought it’d be romantic and cute, which it is, by the way.” He teased coming round the back of the car, Derek had gone approximately the shade of a tomato and was avoiding eye-contact.

“Hey.” Stiles said guiding Derek’s chin up. “I love it. It’s perfect.” He grinned as a smile tugged at Derek’s lips. They lingered for a second until Stiles decided to just go for it and kiss him quick and sweet before bouncing off into the preserve, (he didn’t know why he was nervous about kissing him. They’d already had sex for god’s sake).

Derek caught up to him easily, and slipped his hand into Stiles’, tugging him along through the trees. He led Stiles to a secluded little clearing with a really beautiful view. He started a quick fire which he then used to heat up their pre-cooked dinner – because Derek had actually brought dinner with him, not just normal picnic food. When it was hot Derek handed Stiles his plate and they started eating.

“You’ve literally bought us both a steak dinner out into the woods.” Stiles smiled, enjoying discovering all the odd little things that Derek was prone to.

“I thought it would be easier than cooking it out here.”

“The fact that you even considered cooking a steak dinner out here is insane.”

“Well I figured you’d want dinner not picnic food as I assume it’s your main meal, and I don’t really like restaurants, they’re noisy and the whole environment is forced and I feel like I’m being interviewed.” Derek defended indignantly.

“I was so not complaining.” Stiles reassured, “this is already the best date I’ve ever been on, not to mention the most thoughtful date-planner.” Stiles winked, “And I get what you mean about restaurants, I don’t find them romantic at all, especially if you have a wailing child anywhere near you.” Stiles grimaced.

“You don’t want children?”

“No, I don’t want other people’s children wailing while I’m trying to be eat. It’ll be okay when it’s my own child.” Stiles grinned and Derek snorted.

“Isn’t that a bit of a double standard?”

“On the contrary, it’s more like the circle of life. Karma, or whatever. You get annoyed by wailing children in public places, then you get to have the wailing child that’s annoying everyone in public. Like getting your own back on the universe.” Stiles joked, Derek laughed and shook his head lightly.

“You think your kid is going to be a wailer?”

“Well, if they take after me like _at all_ , then you can expect the little dude to be screaming down the whole house and waking us up every night.” Stile suddenly realised what he had just implied and tried to backpedal as fast as he could, it was way too early to be saying shit like that.

“Well not you. I mean, not _not_ you specifically. Just whoever. Or no one. I didn’t mean to imply that we’d – you probably don’t even want kids. Not that I’m saying you don’t look like you want kids. Just not my kids, probably. I’m assuming. Not that we could actually have a kid – dear god please feel free to shut me up anytime!” Stiles blabbered away, Derek was just grinning and laughing gently at him.

“I want kids.” He said after a little while, Stiles blushed, stomach doing somersaults, and went back to his dinner, he knew he was smiling.

Stiles was wondering why he wasn’t freaking out. After knowing the dude for literally only about twenty hours, they’d essentially just had a conversation about kids and whether or not they wanted them. That was like, a six month down the line conversation wasn’t it?! He should be freaking out, but he just _wasn’t_. Instead he got frigging butterflies in his stomach at the mere thought of Derek and having kids. Christ at this rate they’d have an actual child within six months. That thought alone should be freaking him out! At yet, he couldn’t even bring himself to worry.

When they finished eating – it was delicious, apparently Derek was also a fantastic cook – Derek packed away the plates and cutlery and set the hamper off to the side.

“What? No dessert?” Stiles cried in mock horror.

“You can’t seriously still be hungry after that.”

“Hey, dude, there’s always room for dessert.” Stiles answered, like this was the most obvious fact ever, which it was.

“Don’t call me dude.” Derek replied, but he was smiling fondly. He reached back into the bag and produced a smaller cool bag.

“You did bring dessert!” Stiles exclaimed, lunging across Derek’s lap for the bag like the five year old he was, and not the sophisticated adult he was trying to be. He was pretty sure Derek was well aware that he was an actual five year old by this point, and he was still here, so it was okay really.

But Derek was faster than him – like way faster, freakishly fast really – and held the bag out of Stiles’ reach. He gave Stiles a shit-eating grin when Stiles pouted up at him for where he’d landed after his failed bag-grab, leaving him sprawled out on the grass in front of Derek. Stiles’ didn’t bother sitting up, instead he decided to stay lying on his side and prop his head up on his hand to look at Derek.

“So what’s in the super-secret dessert bag?”

“It’s not that interesting, just some strawberries.” He said self-depreciatingly, but they sounded wonderful to Stiles, so he made grabby hands at Derek for the bag, which he handed over.

“Strawberries and cream. Whipped cream.” Stiles said raising an eyebrow, Derek huffed and went slightly red.

“That’s not what I was thinking.” He grumbled.

“Thinking what? I didn’t say a thing.” Stiles teased, faking innocence as best he could.

“You know exactly what.” Derek muttered, barely audibly, making Stiles giggle at his expense and then full on laugh when Derek swatted at his shoulder, making him fall onto his back.

“Now. I could be very sexy about all this whipped cream business.” Stiles began, reaching into the bag to pull out the can, “But instead…” Stiles squirted the cream directly into his mouth until no more would fit and then followed it up by shoving in a couple of strawberries for good measure.

“Oh. Nice.” Derek snarked, but he looked amused.

“Don’ ‘ock it till you ‘ried it.” Stiles got out around the food in his mouth, Derek looked torn between laughing and grimacing, so Stiles grinned at him.

“See you just can’t get the proper ratios of cream to fruit that way.” Stiles criticized, shaking his head at Derek when he squirted a bit of cream onto the strawberry and popped it into his mouth.

“And your way is better is it?” Derek said with a raised eyebrow.

“The less extreme version of it is.” Stiles declared.

“What’s the less extreme version?” Derek asked sceptically. Stiles took the cream and squeezed far less of it directly into his mouth, but still more than Derek could actually get onto the strawberry, and popped a strawberry in, munching it down and swallowing it happily.

“See. Perfection.” He grinned at Derek, who laughed lightly and shook his head at Stiles – but he did eventually concede that Stiles was right and start doing it his way.

“What?” Stiles asked later when they had finished the strawberries, as Derek was laughing at him.

“You’ve got cream on your nose, and cheek.” He smirked, Stiles swiped a hand across his cheek. “Other cheek.” He swiped at the other cheek and came away with a blob of cream.

“Is it gone?” Stiles asked, forgetting about Derek telling him there was some on his nose as well. Derek leant down and kissed his nose, effectively cleaning off the cream.

“It is now.” He smirked as Stiles blushed – was there a course you could take in learning not to blush in front of super-hot guys? Cause that would be really useful.

It was dark by the time they were leaving the clearing. They’d lain around for a while as Derek pointed out various star constellations, for all Stiles knew it could’ve been complete bullshit, but he doubted it, and he didn’t particularly care either, he still felt more romanced than ever before in his entire life.

Despite it being dark, it was only half ten when Derek was walking Stiles back up to his apartment, which was pretty early by normal date standards. It had been unequivocally, however, the best date of his entire life.

“Do you want to come in? Or are you going to kiss me good night on the doorstep like a proper gentleman, dropping his date back home before eleven?” Stiles asked with a mischievous grin, knowing the answer before Derek dropped a light kiss onto his lips.

“You need a proper night sleep before wok tomorrow, give you a fighting chance at being on time for once. Otherwise the grumpy old boss will have to tell you off.” Derek replied with a playful smile.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Stiles inquired mischievously, mentally fist-pumping as he noticed Derek’s eyes dilating at the comment.

“Both.” Derek winked right back, giving as good as he got. “Goodnight Stiles.” He smiled softly and turned to leave. Stiles caught him by the arm – the gorgeous muscly arm that could probably bench-press him – and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

He ran a hand up into Derek’s hair and opened his mouth when Derek’s tongue started pushing at the seam of his lips. Derek’s hands grabbed onto Stiles’ shirt, one slipping just under the hem as he started sucking on Stiles’ tongue. The kiss was _electric_. Everything about it just felt so right. Like things were slipping into place. He bit at Stiles’ lips a few times before drawing back slowly, a happy smile playing on his lips, an expression Stiles knew he was mirroring.

“Goodnight Stiles.” Derek smiled, lightly running a hand down the side of Stiles’ face and passing his thumb over his kiss-swollen lower lip. He then slowly put one final chaste kiss on Stiles’ mouth and straightened up to leave, dragging a hand through his hair.

“Goodnight sourpuss.” Stiles replied, biting his bottom lip as he watched Derek walk away.

The next day Stiles was not only on time, he was early. Also the marks on his neck were at least starting to fade, which he counted as a win, although, Derek did seem to really like them, Stiles had caught him looking at them multiple times. Any future marks he planned on leaving were going to have to be below the collar.

The day was pretty normal, or what Stiles assumed was going to be a normal day anyway. He was pleasantly surprised when Derek continued to walk him between classes, luckily Lydia didn’t comment.

He was still meeting new students left right and centre, most of them seemed like fairly good kids. The kids from his last class yesterday still look sheepish and terrified, but he thinks he at least started to build up some respect. Most of them offered verbal apologies, some of them even sheepishly handed in the letters Derek had demanded they write.

Stiles was having lunch in the staffroom with everyone again, he had suggested to Derek that he joined them, but that was going to be a long battle (one Stiles had every intention of eventually winning).

“Who’s that?” Stiles asked nodding over to a young woman. She had browny-blonde hair tossed up into a messy ponytail and paint fleck splashed across her shirt. Her features were actually quite soft, yet there was a kind of hardiness to her, like she’d seen some shit in her life. Stiles only asked because she was the only member of staff their age that wasn’t sitting with them.

“That is Malia Tate.” Lydia told him, a slight note of disdain in her voice.

“What does she teach?” That got a bit of a derisive snort from Lydia.

“Teach is a strong word for anything she does. That would involve knowing something about anything.” Isaac added.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, surprised at how hostile they were being, he figured there must be a reason for it, they didn’t seem like particularly mean people in general.

“She teaches art, but we’ve literally no idea how she managed to get the job.” Danny explained.

“You know we all have to pass a maths and English test to qualify as teachers? As you know they’re not difficult, you only need like the general intelligence of about a sophomore, except in your subject, right?” Lydia outlined, Stiles nodded.

“Well, we’ve literally no idea how she passed it. In fact, I’m not even sure if she went to college, to do art or anything else.”

“She’s not stupid in the dumb sense, but she seriously doesn’t even have the knowledge and intelligence of a junior. She’s got a temper on her too.”

“So how’d she get the job?”

“Well that is the mystery isn’t it.”

“Surely the kids have complained if she’s terrible at art and can’t teach for shit?”

“As far as I’m aware she’s perfectly good at art. I mean, how much of that is taught anyway, to a certain extent if you can do art you take it, if not, you don’t.”

Stiles didn’t reply, he looked back at Malia, her shoulders were tighter than they were earlier, but she couldn’t have heard, she was all the way across the staffroom. She was sat by herself, none of the older teachers seemed to want to have anything to do with her either. Stiles didn’t like it.

At the end of the day as Stiles was packing up from his last lesson, his phone pinged at him.

                I’ll call you when I get home, stuck in a meeting with pushy parents - DH

Stiles smiled at the knowledge that Derek was thinking of him. Which was mushy and rom-comy but also true.

Derek phoned at about six, as Stiles was dishing up his and Erica’s dinner. Erica smirked at him as he unceremoniously abandoned his lasagne to answer the phone.

“Hey.” He greeted when he was safely in his bedroom and out of earshot of Erica.

“Hey.”

“Did you only just get away from the pushy parents?”

“No. I meant to call earlier but my p–family all turned up at my house and demanded family-time.”

“You sound close.”

“Yeah. But they’re also really nosey and all I really wanted to do was phone you.”

“You could’ve hidden in your room. Like I am currently doing from Erica.”

“Yeah. Pretty sure that wouldn’t have the desired effect with my family.”

“All be piled up outside your door would they?”

“…something like that. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow after school?”

“A follow up date already?” Stiles teased. “I’d love to, where’re we going?”

“I thought I could maybe take you bowling? And you mentioned yesterday that you love Mindy’s diner that does the curly fries and milkshake you like, so I was going take you there after, see what all the fuss is about. Or if you can eat like a civilised person in public.” Derek went from adorable to snark basically in the same breath, Stiles loved it.

“You know one day I’m going to ask you out on a date before you can ask me, and it just isn’t going to be half as perfect as any of yours.”

“So long as I’m with you I won’t care what we do.” Derek answered with a sincerity that made Stiles’ heart clench.

“See! There you go again being all perfect.”

“Would you like me to stop?” Derek teased.

“Nope. Not ever. My dinner is getting cold, but I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course you will. Night Stiles.”

“Night Derek.” Stiles was ginning away again as he hung up the phone and headed back to his now pretty cold lasagne.

“Not a word.” He glares at Erica as she shot him a smug look.

“Wasn’t going to say a thing.”

“Sure.” Stiles muttered, shovelling in his food.

 

“You off for your run?” Erica asked at around eight as Stiles pulled on his running shoes. He almost always went out for a run, just as it was getting dark, perfect temperature. He loved running, it cleared his head like nothing else, felt so natural.

“Yep.”

“Have fun. Don’t get murdered.”

“I’ll do my best.”

When he still lived with his dad, he had liked to run in the preserve, unfortunately from his apartment it was a little too far for his usual evening run. Sometimes he made it over during the day on the weekends, but usually these days he just pounded the pavement.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

“Ahhh!” Stiles flailed as Derek appeared by his side making him jump. Luckily Derek employed those freakish reflexes he had to grab Stiles and stop him falling over completely.

“Dude you scared the shit outta me!” Stiles scolded, slapping Derek’s chest, which was about as effective as slapping a wall.

“Don’t call me dude. And good to know you’re aware of your surroundings and potential threats while you’re out, in the dark, alone.” Derek countered dryly.

“Well the only one out creeping up on unsuspecting Stiles’ is you. So I think I’ll be alright.”

“You should be more careful.”

“I wouldn’t worry. Beacon hills is pretty safe in the grand scheme of things, just the occasional animal attack.” A strange expression that Stiles couldn’t quite read but definitely involved worry passed across Derek’s face, it was gone as quickly as it was there.

“Still.” He insisted, obviously anxious about Stiles out at night alone, he really was a complete sap. Nevertheless, something about his demeanour made Stiles think he wasn’t worried for nothing, he decided to trust his instincts.

“Sure thing big guy. I’ll stick to daylight hours if it makes you feel better. Or you could just join me.”

“I will when I can.” He smiled, obviously happy that Stiles wouldn’t be running alone at night anymore.

They jogged together in companionable silence – to be fair, it is really hard to hold a conversation while running. It’s like when you’re walking with someone and you are suddenly faced with a massive flight of stairs, and it’s just understood that the conversation will be pausing and continuing when you’ve reached the top and gotten your breath back after an embarrassingly long amount of time.

“I meant to ask.” Stiles said as they slowed down to a walk for the last ten minute stretch before reaching Derek’s apartment. “What’s the deal with Malia Tate? Everyone seems pretty harsh to her.”

“What are they saying?”

“That she can’t possibly have passed the maths and literacy tests to become a teacher, and they don’t think she even went to college, is that true?”

“It’s complicated.” Derek replied, visibly struggling with what to say and what not to say. “At the end of the day I owed her a favour and she’s actually very good at teaching art. I figured why should her maths ability make a difference? The school board know she isn’t technically qualified yet. I’m putting her through a day release teaching course while she works, and the understanding is that I evaluate her as she goes, and if her teaching appears not up to standard we get in another art teacher until she is. As it is, her classes love her and she produces some of the best art results the school has ever seen.”

Stiles nodded as Derek explained, coming to the conclusion that Lydia and the others were indeed being cruel, although probably more out of ignorance than malice. Stiles didn’t actually think they knew she was only currently qualifying, and wasn’t already.

“She comes off as pretty callous, which is why I think the others were so quick to cast her out when coupled with her lack in general knowledge. But she’s had a pretty hard time of it. It’s difficult to explain, but, I know she could use a friend.”

“Sounds like she’s already got one.” Stiles smiled, knocking into Derek’s shoulder as they walked.

“I try to look out for her, but it’s difficult with the staff. I don’t really know what would be best.”

“At least she’s got you watching her back, it’d make me feel pretty safe.”

“Makes.”

“Hu?”

“It makes. You’ve already got me watching your back Stiles. I’d never let anything happen to you.” Stiles ducked his head and smiled at the floor while his stomach did flips. The weird thing was, he knew, with his entire being that it was true. Derek would never let anything happen to Stiles. He wasn’t sure why he felt that with such surety already. It really should be freaking him out.

Derek didn’t stop at his own building, instead walking Stiles the next couple of blocks to his, kissing him softly and doubling back on himself when Stiles was safely in his apartment.

 

Stiles had to cover lunchtime detention the next day, well, he didn’t have to, but Danny asked him for a favour and Stiles was fairly happy to anyway. The students in there reminded Stiles vividly of his own time spent in lunchtime detention – when you hadn’t done anything quite wrong enough to warrant after school detention, but had still been a bit of a little shit. Or your teacher just really didn’t like you, that happened too.

As promised, Derek took him bowling and to Mindy’s diner after school, delivering another perfect date as far as Stiles was concerned. Because even though no one else in the staffroom knew it, Derek was a complete cutie apparently. Well, and a sarcastic bastard. But that was okay, because so was Stiles.

Stiles waited in Derek’s office as Derek finished up his work for the day, before they walked out to Derek’s Camaro, promising to drop Stiles back here to collect his jeep later.

Stiles totally kicked his ass at bowling. Which was an added bonus. Derek apparently hadn’t known he was absolute shit at it, looking from his hand to the gutter to where all the pins were still proudly standing then back to his hand.

“You look like a lost puppy. It’s adorable.” Stiles joked, coming up beside Derek after his fifth go and hitting nothing. Derek’s face scrunched up in frustration, giving it all these adorable little crinkles.

“I’m not a puppy.” He grumbled petulantly, startling a laugh out of Stiles.

“Sure thing big guy. Would you like some help?” He asked, Derek muttered but ultimately answered in the affirmative as he collected his next ball.

As he lined himself, Stiles crowed up behind him, practically moulding himself to Derek’s back.

“You’re standing too side on.” He murmured into Derek’s ear, guiding him until he was more square on.

“Your arm is way to tense.” He continued, running his hand down Derek’s bowling arm. “Remember your rolling the ball, not throwing it.”

“And stop thinking so hard. It’s bowling not rocket science. Ready?” Derek gave a barely perceptible nod and moved with Stiles to send the ball towards the pins. They watched as it knocked down six pins.

“See much better.” Stiles said softly, before biting Derek’s ear lobe gently and causing Derek breath to hitch.

“You know.” Derek started, turning around, essentially plastering himself to Stiles’ front, with barely an inch between their faces. “If you wanted to get your hands on me. All you had to do was ask.” He practically purred before kissing Stiles soundly on the mouth.

“We should probably stop. The cashier is giving us the stink-eye, like he thinks we’re about to start going at it right here.” Stiles said as Derek dipped his head to kiss up Stiles’ neck instead.

“The thought had crossed my mind.” Derek mumbled, making Stiles laugh.

“Whoa big guy. No more marks on the neck.” Stiles admonished, swatting at Derek as he started to suck another hickey into his still marred neck. Derek grumbled but stopped his continued assault on Stiles’ neck. “So is it a neck thing or a mark thing?” Stiles asked genuinely curious, Derek blushed and looked at the floor.

“Both.” He mumbled embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I like it.” Stiles said with a wink. “Just not when everyone at work will be able to see it and mock me mercilessly for it.”

“I like being able to see it. I like that they can see it.”

“Gunna make me yours big guy? Stake your claim?” Stiles teased playfully, it got a low growl out of Derek and careful kisses being placed up his neck.

“Yeah.” He rumbled, clearly liking the idea.

“Yeah. Good.” Stiles breathed, unfortunately Stiles was pretty sure they were both way too turned on than was acceptable in a bowling alley by this point. “Come on, off, before I embarrass myself in the middle of this very public bowling alley.”

Reluctantly Derek pulled away and they managed to go back to their game, but not before Derek had glared at the cashier, who promptly scurried away, making Stiles snort back a laugh.

At the diner, Derek looked torn between disgust and amusement as Stiles dipped his curly fries into his milkshake and munched them down. Eventually Derek just shook his head and went back to his burger smiling.

They were in Derek’s Camaro, back in the school parking lot, making out like teenagers in the tiny backseat.

“You were right the other day. This backseat is way too small for this, let alone anything else.” Stiles whined as Derek sucked a mark next to Stiles’ nipple. Everything was in an awkward position, the back seat far too small for two pretty tall grown men, not to mention Derek’s general bulk. But god was it still good.

“Which sucks. Because I’ve always wanted to have sex in a sports car.” Stiles bemoaned.

“Maybe we’ll just have to work on your flexibility.” Derek replied with a hungry look in his eye.

“Yeah. Let’s do that. I’ll take up yoga.” Stiles babbled, nodding away and making Derek huff out a laugh against Stiles’ stomach.

Derek crawled his way back up Stiles’ chest, being careful not to knee him as he went (seriously this was crampt). They were just making out, rutting against each other lazily. Derek started nuzzling carefully against Stiles’ neck again, but to be honest, Stiles was way too turned on to be worrying about renewing his beard burn.

Derek rolled his hips down against Stiles expertly, causing a slow drag over his cock and pulling a moan out of Stiles. Stiles started rutting up against Derek harder, wanting more of that delicious friction that had been slowly working him towards the edge for the last half hour. He tangled one hand in Derek’s hair, and the other scratching over his back under his shirt.

“I though you said something about being too old to come in your pants and too classy to have sex in a car lot?” Derek teased, pulling up fractionally and making Stiles whimper and scrabble to get him back pressing down against him.

“Yeah. I take it all back. Come on Derek.” Stiles whined, Derek chuckled above him before grinding back down on Stiles harder and with more purpose than before, shocking the air out of Stiles in a moan.

He wrapped his legs around Derek’s back as best he could in the limited space, then he reached up onto Derek’s neck and started sucking in a hickey of his own (what? Was it really fair that only Stiles had them?). Derek’s breath was coming in short, cut off pants, grunting as he rocked his cock down onto Stiles’ through all their pants. Stiles knew they were both close, but Stiles wanted Derek to come apart.

He bit down on Derek’s neck as he rutted his hips up to meet Derek’s on a particularly hard grind down. Derek cried out as his hips stuttered. Stiles could’ve sworn his eyes seemed to flash, but he was distracted by Derek’s hand as it snaked down between them and rubbed expertly through his pants against Stiles’ cock, quickly pushing him over the edge too.

They lay there for a while, breathing against each other, Stiles enjoying the weight of Derek on top of him. Eventually they found the energy to move, both grimacing at the sticky mess in their pants. Whatever. It had been worth it.

Derek walked him to his jeep, which was ridiculous because it was literally ten metre’s away, but made Stiles warm inside all the same.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Derek smiled, kissing Stiles through the window of his jeep and heading back to the Camaro.

Stiles tried to sneak past Erica when he got back to avoid her realising the sticky situation in his pants. He failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Shouldn't be long until the next update :) You're all awesome!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblin'](http://thrandythefabulous.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

At lunch the next day, Stiles didn’t invite Derek to eat with him in the staffroom, and that was because he had a different plan that needed attending to today. Although he had dropped in on him when he arrived in the morning, just to say hi, which turned into some heavy kissing and mussed up hair which he did his best to flatten. Stiles could’ve sworn the hickey he sucked into Derek’s neck yesterday should’ve been huge, as it was, he couldn’t even see it. He resolved to try even harder next time.

He walked into the staffroom and plonked himself down gracelessly next to Malia. She looked up at him with a confused and mildly defensive expression, clearly not sure what he was doing.

“Hi. I’m new. My name’s Stiles.” He smiled, offering her a hand which she proceeded to just look at.

“Yeah. I know. You’ve been here for four days. Thought you were already friends with Lydia Martin. Why’re you here?” She asked rather brusquely, but Stiles knew that was probably a side effect of being on your own all the time. He knew that if someone had just randomly sat down with him at school he would’ve at least been suspicious.

“They’re alright.” Stiles shrugged non-committedly. “Still, I don’t want to throw myself into a clique like at high school. Not that I was ever cool enough to be part of a clique, really it was just me and Scott and Erica, then Allison too I guess. But that more took Scott to the cool people, rather than bringing them to me.” He rambled, Malia still looked wary.

“I don’t need anyone. I’m fine, and I’m certainly not about to be your pity friend.”

“Well that’s good because I wasn’t offering to be your pity friend. I was just aiming at friend. I know how much it sucks to be a loner all the time.”

“Like I said, I don’t need anyone.”

“Everyone needs someone. And okay wow that sounded like a truly terrible pick up line. Just to clarify I am not even remotely interested in you like that. Not that you’re not likeable like that. But I’m– ”

“Stiles. Shut up.” She cut in, effectively ending his word vomit. “Obviously I know you’re not interested in me like that.” Stiles guessed she was assuming by the beard burn, which was even worse again today, that he was gay. But then she continued. “Seriously you reek of Derek. Like all the time.”

What?

And how the hell did she know about them anyway!

“What does that even mean?” he asked confused. He showered! And how would she be able to smell it anyway?!

“Um, I meant it like a figure of speech. Because you’re all over each other. It’s disgusting really.”

“Me and Derek aren’t- we’re not. I mean of course we aren’t, he wouldn’t, it’s not.” Stiles flustered around, much to Malia’s amused annoyance.

“I can literally hear you lying. Is it supposed to be a secret?”

“Um. Yeah, well, sort of.”

“Oh. Why?” she asked with a bemused expression, like this was the stupidest thing she’d ever heard.

“Just for now, Derek doesn’t want the staff gossiping about it.”

“Fair enough.”

“You, um, haven’t told anyone have you?” At that, Malia snorted.

“Who exactly am I going to tell?”

“Point. Well from now on, you will have someone to tell.” Stiles grinned at her, she gave him a considering look before replying.

“Yeah. Maybe.” Malia conceded. Stiles ate while Malia looked more and more frustrated going through some papers.

“What you looking through?” Stiles asked when Malia looked about ready to just rip the papers apart.

“I know the others have told you how terrible I am at maths.”

“So? It’s not like you need it to teach art. Which I have on good authority you do very well.”

“Yeah, but I still have to pass this ridiculous maths and English test in order to qualify properly. And I just can’t get it.” She growled towards the end, pen looking about ready to snap in her palm.

“I could help if you like?” Stiles offered.

“Hu?”

“I could help. I’m not a maths or English teacher, but I was quite good at them. I could try to get you up to scratch.” She looked suspicious.

“Why?”

“Because friends help each other out.” He answered simply.

“Are we friends?” Malia questioned sceptically.

“Not yet. But we’re gunna be.” Stiles threw back with a smile. Malia didn’t answer, just passed over some of the papers.

Through lunch he found out that Malia had missed a very large chunk of schooling, although she was vague about why (Stiles guessed he’d earn that information somewhere down the line). That at least explained why her foundation knowledge was so lacking, it was going to be harder than he expected to get her up to scratch, but he had always like a challenge.

“It’s going to be difficult. But we’ll be able to do it.” Stiles reassured at the end of lunch.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I think a couple of longer sessions after school and lunchtimes and we should be able to get you there. Is that okay?”

“Yeah. Not like I have anywhere else to be.”

“Awesome. Operation Get Malia Qualified is a go.” Stiles beamed.

“Thanks Stiles.” She smiled sincerely.

“No problem.”

 

Later that evening he and Derek went for a run, of course Derek didn’t even break a sweat, Stiles was surprised because he really was quite a good runner.

 

On Friday Stiles sat himself down next to Malia again and they got to work. He also managed to get Derek to come in and sit with them for a little while. He suspected that this was because it was just with Malia and not anyone else. But still, small victories.

He wasn’t suddenly ignoring the others, he spent the time before lessons started with them, he just sat with Malia at lunch. None of them had mentioned his sitting with Malia the day before, he wondered if that would continue.

Derek stayed with them for about fifteen minutes, to be fair, he did have work to be getting on with. The three of them worked through the questions on a mock test for Malia, astutely ignoring the sidelong glances the rest of the staff were throwing their way.

 

Over the weekend Derek surprised Stiles by turning up on his doorstep mumbling something about ice skating. They went around the rink, both pretty shaky at first but not too terrible, using each other as stabilisers; which was indeed proven to be a bad idea when Derek went down and ended up dragging Stiles with him. The rest of the skaters were happy to ignore them as they lay on the floor laughing and struggling to get back up.

Afterwards Derek took him home where he cooked a romantic dinner – candles and everything – Stiles felt well and thoroughly wooed. They fell asleep curled up on the couch, but Stiles woke up in Derek’s bed with Derek pressed up against his back, Stiles also noticed other things pressed up against his back and got a mischievous smile as he decided to wake Derek up.

He carefully extracted himself from under Derek’s arm without waking him (which was a miracle considering how out of control Stiles normally is with his limbs). He quietly manoeuvred himself down the bed so that he was level with Derek’s impressive morning wood. Stiles leant forward and started to mouth wetly at his erection through the cotton of his boxer briefs.

Derek let out a groan and thrust his hips forward, trying to get more of Stiles’ mouth. He was definitely starting to wake up. He peeled down Derek’s briefs, wrapped his hand around Derek’s straining cock to draw back the foreskin and took the tip into his mouth, suckling on it and swiping his tongue across the slit.

“Wha– _fuck_ Stiles.” Derek moaned as he woke up, hips making aborted little movements.

Stiles slid his mouth down Derek’s cock, taking in as much as he could before feeling his eyes watering and having to back off. He bobbed his head, covering what he couldn’t fit in his mouth with his hand. He traced his tongue along Derek’s hard cock as he came up and sucked on the tip, before sliding back down, taking slightly more each time.

Derek’s hand flew up into Stiles’ hair and Stiles moaned around Derek’s dick as he accidently tugged it. Derek gasped at the vibrations, hips bucking up, he caught Stiles’ eye and raised an eyebrow before giving his hair an experimental but firm tug, Stiles’ eye’s rolled back a little as he moaned around his cock again.

He pulled off of Derek’s cock and licked and kissed his way up and down the shaft before taking one of Derek’s balls into his mouth and rolling it around on his tongue as his hand continued to pump Derek’s spit-slick cock. Derek let out a strangled gasp as Stiles passed his palm over the head of his dick and he mouthed at his balls.

“Fuck. Stiles your mouth.”

“Mm. Where do you want it?” Stiles asked, looking up at Derek. Derek pulled on his hair startling a gasp out of Stiles, Derek guided him back onto his cock which Stiles took straight down until it was pushing into his throat. His eyes were watering but he stayed put and swallowed around Derek making him groan loudly.

“Stiles. I’m not going to last.” Derek moaned as Stiles continued to deep throat him, throat contracting rhythmically around the head of his cock. Stiles backed off and pumped his length, he drew his hand up and used his tongue to swirl around just under the foreskin making Derek choke off a breath.

“S-shit, S-stiles.” Derek said in a broken up warning. Stiles jacked him off with one hand and flicked his tongue across the head which was all it took for Derek to start coming, painting Stiles’ face with stripes of come.

Derek dragged Stiles back up the bed and brought him into a filthy kiss that was definitely rubbing some of Derek’s come onto his own face. He flipped them over so he could reach into Stiles’ pre-come soaked underwear and start jacking him off. Stiles was so turned on he was already close – what! He really liked giving head – so when Derek dragged his fingers through the come on Stiles’ face and brought them round to tease at Stiles’ hole, he didn’t stand a chance, gasping and coming between them in thick spurts of come.

They were lying next to each other, slowly coming down from their orgasms, Derek started absentmindedly dragging his fingers through the come on Stiles’ face and rubbing it into Stiles’ chest.

“Kinky.” Stiles commented with a wink when he felt like he could form words again. Derek blushed and went to take his hand away, but Stiles caught it before he could. “Don’t worry, I like it.” He said with a leer, before popping one of Derek’s fingers into his mouth and sucking the come off of it, getting a pretty sexy growl out of Derek.

They showered, Stiles slipping on some of Derek’s old clothes, and Derek made pancakes for breakfast (well, lunch really), before spending the rest of Sunday camped out on the couch and ordering pizza for dinner. Eventually Stiles had to go home so Derek walked him all the way to his apartment door again kissing him goodbye.

 

On Monday Stiles was packing up from a class when Lydia cornered him.

“So. You and Derek. Spill.”

“What, we’re no– ” She shot him a look that made it clear there was absolutely no point in denying it. “How did you find out?”

“It really wasn’t that difficult to work out. Especially when he’s walking you between classes and you two are generally behaving like a couple of love sick puppies.”

“We are not!”

“Okay it isn’t that bad. But still, people are catching on. You think no one has noticed you slipping into his office after the final bell? And the other day your jeep was still parked outside but you weren’t here. I figured you’d gone somewhere with Derek.”

“Oh. I thought we were being subtle.”

“Don’t take it too personally. I am a genius. So how’d it start anyway?”

“Um, he’s the guy who decorated my neck the night before my first day. I met him at a club and then bam. Here he was the next morning.”

“Oh. Not that that isn’t a lovely story, I just assumed you’d known each other longer.”

“Why?”

“The way you behave around each other. Not to mention you managed to get him into the staffroom. I assumed you must be good friends.”

“What do you mean?”

“None of us have ever seen him so at ease around someone. Not even Malia. Really I’m just gratefully that Hale is now in a generally good mood most of the time. I presume we have you to thank for that. By the way what is the deal with you ditching us at lunchtimes to sit with her?” Lydia asked.

“Thought she could use a friend, and some help.”

“Why.” Lydia snorted. “She’s the one who’s teaching when she isn’t even clever enough to pass freshman year. No idea how she managed to even qualify, but I’m sure it wasn’t exactly kosher.” Lydia continued, pissing Stiles off more with every word.

“You know what Lydia, piss off. She may have jagged edges, but she’s actually pretty nice, you never bothered getting to know her, because if you had you would know that she isn’t actually qualified yet, Derek is putting her through a day release at the moment and the school has the best art results its ever seen. You’d also know that she had a rough childhood that meant she missed a large chunk of school which is why she’s finding it so hard to pass the English and maths tests she’s currently studying for. You’re supposed to be a teacher, you could help her with her maths far more than I could. But no, instead you ostracize her and gossip about her.”

“Oh. Stiles, I’m sorry.” Lydia said, looking actually genuinely sorry.

“Not me you should be apologizing to.” Stiles replied, residual anger fading away as he marched straight past her and to his next class.

Later at lunch, Stiles walked into the staffroom to see Malia sat with Lydia and the others, it looked a lot like Lydia was explaining something. Malia was actually smiling as Lydia indicated at something on the sheet, Stiles didn’t hesitate to join them.

“We have a new plan.” Lydia said as he sat down. “I’m going to cover maths, because I am obviously far superior at it, and you and Isaac are going to help with English.” She announced.

“Operation Get Malia Qualified is looking quite promising.” Malia winked up at him.

“Yeah.” Stiles smiled, settling down to eat his lunch with everyone. “So Isaac, you ready for that race Wednesday?”

“You better believe it Stilinski. I’m gunna kick your ass.”

“Yeah. You wish.”

“I can’t wait to see this.” Kira laughed.

“Is everyone planning on watching Isaac’s humiliating downfall?” They all answered in the affirmative. “Do you wanna come watch some shitty films at mine after? Order take out and console Isaac on his defeat?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Danny agreed as they all nodded their assent, accept Isaac who was grumbling about taking Stiles down.

 

On Tuesday, Stiles actually managed to convince Derek to come into the staffroom with him.

“Come on, it won’t be that bad.”

“I don’t want to make them uncomfortable.”

“They’ll get over it. Show them that you’re just socially constipated and not the grump they think you are and it’ll be fine in no time.” Derek looked unsure.

“I don’t know.”

“And you won’t unless you try.” He grinned back. “Oh, I meant to say, um, Lydia kind of knows about us, she worked it out then cornered me. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. They’ll all work it out soon enough anyway.”

“They don’t have to if you don’t want them to.”

“No, I, um.” Derek was blushing deeply in his seat.

“What?” he asked, knocking his leg against Derek’s knee from where he was perched on his desk. Derek mumbled something Stiles didn’t hear. “Going to have to speak up big guy, I don’t have superhuman hearing.”

“I bought you a toothbrush. I was hoping you would start staying over, so they’d figure it out when we both got out of my car in the morning anyway.” He said only slightly louder, Stiles felt like someone was squeezing his heart, it was way too cute. “Sorry. It’s only been a week, it’s way too early to suggest things like that. Sorry.”

“Hey, no. I want to stay over and I want a toothbrush at your place. We’re definitely going too fast but I don’t care, do you?”

“Not in the slightest.” Derek answered leaning up to kiss Stiles chastely.

“So we’ll just let them all work it out and not worry about it?”

“Yeah.”

“Excellent.” Stiles beamed, placing another kiss on Derek’s lips. “Now come on. I’m hungry.”

“Fine. But I’ll only stay for a little while.” Derek conceded, grabbing his lunch.

“Baby steps.” Stiles winked.

There were a tense couple of minutes when Derek and Stiles sat down with everyone when no one was sure what to say. But it only took Malia piping up and complaining about her juniors and Derek laughing at her comment and descriptions of their art for the mood to lighten up entirely. And if Stiles caught some of them eyeing him and Derek sat together, well, it didn’t really matter did it.

 

“Can I take you out tomorrow evening?” Derek asked Stiles when they were finishing off their run.

“Me and Isaac were going to have a race after the track meet, I beat him a lot in high school and he wants a rematch.” Stiles said smirking as Derek eyed his running gear pointedly. “Then everyone was going to come back to mine and watch some shit films and eat some take out.”

“Oh. Okay, Thursday night then?”

“Yeah.” Stiles beamed, “Or, you could join us tomorrow? It should be funny and you could just stay at mine after. You won’t be intruding before you even suggest it. I want you there, and I’m pretty sure the others do to, if lunch was anything to go by, they liked getting to know you, means they get to be less scared half the time, which is a win win for everyone really.” Stiles rambled happily.

“Okay.” Derek answered, Stiles was really expecting him to put up more resistance than that.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean. I have to go to the meet anyway, so I might as well stay. And I liked getting to know everyone a bit better.”

“Awesome.” Stiles smiled, licking into Derek’s mouth in a filthy goodnight kiss before going inside his apartment.

  

Stiles was heading down with Derek to the track to watch the meet after school the next day when he heard someone yell his name.

“Oi! Stilinski!” Stiles had about half a second to brace himself before Erica was tackling him to the ground, Derek looked both amused and alarmed by the woman kneeling on Stiles’ chest.

“Erica why?! That hurt.” Stiles groused. “And what are you even doing here?”

“Quit whining. I gave you a week to introduce me to the reason you’re never home, so I decided to take matters into my own hands.”

“Would you please get off my chest. You’re crushing my lungs. Derek! Help me!” he whined.

“Sorry Stiles. I need to win your friends over which I’m afraid means siding with them.” He smirked down at Stiles.

“Or you just enjoy watching me suffer.” Stiles muttered, trying to dislodge Erica.

“Oh I think I’m going to like you just fine.” Erica decided, giving Derek a calculating and appreciative once over. She hopped off of Stiles’ chest, letting him up and looping one of her arms through Stiles’ and the other through Derek’s and dragging them off to the stands.

“So Derek, what exactly are your intentions with Stiles?” Erica asked in mock seriousness when they’d sat down.

“Erica, what are you doing?”

“Protecting your honour, obviously. And giving him a taste of what meeting the Sheriff is going to be like.” She grinned. “You do know that he’s the sheriff’s kid right?”

“I figured, given the name.” He replied.

“Good. No nasty surprises then.” She winked.

“Hey. My dad is not that bad! It’s not like he’s going to threaten Derek any more than a normal dad would.”

“No, but he might decide to do it while cleaning his gun. You any good with parents Derek?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked.

“This is the first serious relationship I’ve ever really been in. The only time I’ve ever really thought about meeting parents or introducing someone to my family.”

“You think about introducing me to your family?” Stiles asked, stomach doing those little flips again.

“Yeah.” Derek replied easily.

“Good. I think about it too.” They smiled at each other.

“Okay that really is sickening. You’ve known each other for like a week. And given that little display I’m not sure if I actually need to threaten you, but all the same, if you hurt Stiles I will literally skin you in your sleep.” She smiled at Derek sweetly as she said it.

“I would never hurt Stiles.” Derek said with such belief and earnestness it made Stiles’ heart clench, like it would physically hurt Derek to do it. Stiles’ instincts told him that it literally would, he wasn’t sure what that meant, or how he knew.

“Yeah. Somehow I believe you.” Erica answered before settling back in her seat.

Towards the end of the meet Derek started grumbling about having to go and present the medals to the winners of each race.

“Smile sourpuss. Winning isn’t quite as fun when the principal is scowling at everyone.” Stiles grinned playfully as Derek started to get up.

“Don’t see why coach can’t just present them.” He muttered. “I hate standing in front of crowds.”

“Why?”

“Just feel too exposed. Like everyone’s staring and judging me.”

“Well, don’t think of it like that. Think of it like a stage and an act. Instead of exposing yourself, you just put on a show for them.” Stiles suggested.

“I’d don’t want to put on a show for them.”

“Then put on a show for me.” Stiles winked.

“Oh? And what would you like to see?” Derek leant forward with a leer at Stiles as he licked his lips.

“Okay guys the voyeur in me would love to watch, but let’s keep it PG while there are hundreds of children around yeah?” Erica reminded as Derek fixed Stiles with a leer, but they both blushed and back off a bit at Erica’s words.

“You should give them exactly what they expect from a guy who looks like you. A sexy, confident, charming, smart, young headmaster. Oh my god, they’d all be so confused, it would be hilarious. You have to do it.” Stiles said, getting more and more excited as he pictured the looks on the student’s faces if he did.

“Would you rather I was like that?”

“No, I’m quite happy with my grumpy sourpuss that is secretly an adorable sap.” He smiled, earning him a kiss on the nose from Derek and a shy smile. “Not to mention the best sex I’ve ever had. That doesn’t hurt either.” He winked and Derek swatted him light-heartedly for ruining the moment.

“Go on, do it, I just want to see the look on the staff and student’s faces. Pretty please. Well, I mean, if you don’t think you can pull it off…” Stiles teased playfully, Derek raised an eyebrow and sauntered down the stands with an easy confidence that was the perfect amount of cocky. This was going to be good.

It was glorious. Derek was the picture of relaxed easy confidence, even making the general audience in the stands laugh. The staff and students were what was really making Stiles’ day. The entire staff were looking at Derek as though the body snatchers had got him, many of them were gawping unashamedly, transfixed like they weren’t sure what was happening in front of them.

The students were equally amusing to watch. They seemed to all fall into one of three categories: One: stunned silence accompanied by a facial expression that looked like they were impersonating a fish. Two: Sheer relief that Derek wasn’t glaring at them and making them want to crap their pants like usual. And three: suspicion and distrust at every move he made, complete with narrowed eyes.

Eventually the staff and students present seemed to adjust to this new Derek, taking it in their stride today, but Stiles couldn’t wait to hear the theories and gossip tomorrow, it would probably be pure gold. Stiles looked around the stands as Derek delivered a short but charming closing few words, most of the moms (and a fair few of the dads to be honest) were now gazing at Derek like they were in love. It made him snicker to himself.

Derek was great like this, all that charm and confidence essentially turning him into sex on legs (even more so than before), but Stiles couldn’t help but prefer the socially-awkward grump who turns up on his doorstep mumbling about ice skating. Because that was just for him.

People gradually started making their way home, as Derek worked his way back up to where Stiles ad Erica were still sat.

“That was magical.” He grinned.

“I’m pretty sure half the staff were going to have a brain aneurysm and the other half thought I was having one.” Derek grumbled with a half-scowl, making Stiles laugh.

“Good to have you back sourpuss.” Stiles chuckled, grabbing Derek’s hand and heading down towards where Isaac and the others were starting to gather.

“Stiles. Where are we going now?” Erica asked, following him and Derek down the stands.

“Isaac wanted a rematch on the track for all the times I beat him in high school.”

“Oh, this is going to be good.” She smirked. “But more importantly. Who is _that_?”

“Who? Oh, that’s Boyd.” Erica got a dangerous looking little twinkle in her eyes. “Erica, be nice.”

“Oh I’m going to be very nice.” She winked, strutting off to introduce herself to his work friends instead of waiting to Stiles to do it.

“She’s nice.” Derek said as they walked at a much slower pace. “Terrifying, but nice.”

“She has her moments.” Stiles agreed. “You should’ve seen us in high school, my friend Scott ditched us quite a lot for his girlfriend so we ended up being more of a twosome from sophomore year onwards. We were such losers, people would make fun of us all the time, but then it was like Erica had had enough of being made fun of and ignored. So she got herself on better meds, gave herself a makeover and brought the whole school to its knees. I started crushing it on the track earning me at least a little respect, and people generally laid off us after that, although probably mainly through fear of incurring Erica’s wrath than anything else.”

Derek listened attentively as Stiles talked, he’d never get tired of someone actually enjoying listening to him rather than looking for a way to shut him up.

“You ready for this Lahey? There still time to save face and back out.” Stiles teased when they reached the others, Erica already had Boyd’s full and undivided attention, and instead of being met with a wall of stoic silence, he was actually speaking to her.

“You wish. How’re we doing this?”

“We thought twice around the track, 800m.” Danny suggested

“That’s barely long distance.” Stiles pointed out.

“Scared Stilinski?”

“Not even a little.”

They lined up on the start line, waiting for Kira to set them off.

“On your marks, get set, GO!”

Isaac shot off, clearly trying to get ahead and stay there, but Stiles kept up easily, almost lazily keeping pace with Isaac around the first lap. As they went past the group for the second lap, Stiles sent Derek a wink who smirked back at him as he started to pull away. If he was being honest, he wasn’t even really pushing himself, he finished about a third of a lap in front of Isaac, who collapsed as he crossed the finish line into a heap, much to everyone’s amusement.

“How…the fuck….did you…do…that?” Isaac panted out from the floor.

“I ran track at college as well.” Stiles grinned down at Isaac.

“And he goes running almost every evening.” Erica pointed out.

“So unfair. I didn’t…have…all the facts.” Isaac complained, breathing slowly returning to normal.

“I don’t think it would have mattered. You were pretty rubbish.” Malia added.

“I’m afraid I have to agree. Thoroughly underwhelmed by your performance.” Lydia agreed.

“No fair!” Isaac protested, heaving himself up from the floor having caught his breath. “I’d beat you!”

“I really don’t think you would.” Malia responded with a predatory glint in her eye.

“I don’t think you’d beat me either, sorry.” Kira said amused but apologetic.

“Or me.” That was Danny.

“What! I’d beat you all.” Isaac defended himself.

“Well, why don’t we find out?” Lydia suggested. “Everyone who thinks they can beat Isaac, or even Stiles, line up.” She ordered.

Stiles and Isaac were joined by Malia, Kira, Danny and even Boyd joined the race as Erica lamented her choice in shoe. But it was Derek that Stiles noticed, he had this roguish look in his eye and the beginnings of a smirk on his lips.

“Same distance then. Loser pays for take out.” Lydia decided.

“How is that fair, you’re not even racing!” Isaac objected.

“Worried you’re going to lose Isaac?” Erica goaded.

“Right, on your marks, get set, GO!”

They all set off, Stiles didn’t hang about taking the lead this time, not wanting to get caught in the pack. He glanced behind him to see Malia closest to him, but she kept turning and running backwards so she could tease Isaac, who was behind Boyd and Danny, with Kira hot on his heels. Stiles realised Malia was probably _really_ fast if she could run backwards and stay ahead of everyone but him.

When he crossed the first lap he noticed a couple of things, one Lydia and Erica were laughing pretty hard, and two, Derek was not with them. Stiles glanced behind him to see Derek breaking through the pack and tearing towards him with a wolfish grin. Stiles was too turned on to really care how Derek was running so fast.

Stiles pushed himself to the limit, running as fast as he could around the last lap, but Derek was still gaining on him, with that wolfish look fixed on Stiles. Adrenalin started pumping loud in his ears as he felt like he was being chased, it shouldn’t be exciting him like it was, his blood wasn’t sure which direction to pump. He could feel Derek coming up behind him, hear him breathing which made his blood make up its mind and go pouring towards his dick.

Derek grabbed him around the waist and dragged them both to the ground, careful to cushion Stiles’ fall with his hands. He caged Stiles, trapping him under his arms and between his legs, world narrowing down to just the two of them, they were breathing heavily and Stiles was pretty sure he wasn’t the only one who was hard. Derek’s eyes were almost completely black as he bent down and whispered into Stiles’ ear.

“Mine.” Derek growled.

“Yeah. Yours.” Stiles agreed, something just felt so _right_ about that statement. Derek nuzzled at his neck and Stiles took the opportunity to flip them over and trap Derek under him instead.

“But that also makes you mine.” Any color that had been left in Derek’s eyes had quickly disappeared when Stiles flipped them, and in response to Stiles statement Derek just surged up and kissed him.

They broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat loudly and pointedly next to them.

“Not that this isn’t lovely. But if you start having sex on the track we may never be able to look at either of you ever again.” Lydia said with a perfectly raised eyebrow, everyone else was giggling uncontrollably at them, except Malia who was looking at them curiously, like she was working something out. Stiles had no idea what, they were clearly a thing, that didn’t require much working out. Derek hid his blush in Stiles shoulder – which was apparently yet another thing he did that was freaking adorable.

“Oh, and Stiles?” Lydia continued. “You’re buying the take-out.”

“What! Why?”

“Because while you were getting to second base everyone else charged past you.” Danny laughed.

“Unfair! I was dealing with an obstruction! He tackled me.”

“Yeah, you didn’t seem to mind.” Leered Erica. They all laughed and started heading back towards various cars, planning on following Stiles back to his and Erica’s apartment.

“You are so helping me pay.” Stiles grumbled, smacking Derek lightly on the chest, Derek just hid another small smile and took Stiles’ hand.

Everyone clambered into their vehicles and followed Stiles back. They proceeded to consume a truly alarming amount of pizza and have a mini marvel marathon (Steve Rodgers themed) before they all started heading out – including Erica who had informed Stiles that she was sexiling herself so she didn’t have to listen to them fucking all night, leaving Stiles with a furious blush (even though he was pretty sure she was going home with Boyd anyway). Across the room Derek choked on his drink, but he couldn’t have heard her.

Derek pounced on Stiles the minute the door was shut, pushing him up against it and stuffing his face into his neck – he had a serious neck thing, and it was giving Stiles a serious neck thing – fisting his hand into the back of Derek’s shirt.

“I’ve been half hard since the track.” Derek growled. “Just wanted to get my hands all over you. _God_ , when you were drinking with that fucking straw I was so close to just dragging you into your bedroom.” Stiles whined at his words, cock quickly filling back up and pushing against his fly.

“When you flipped me over and trapped me Stiles. _Christ_.” Derek moaned, pushing himself up against Stiles and rubbing against him.

“Yeah, you liked that?” Stiles asked, he felt Derek nod and decided to take the initiative. He turned them around so Derek was the one being trapped and pushed up against the door, Derek whimpered in response, latching onto Stiles neck. “You like that a lot don’t you. Want me to manhandle you Derek? Take control? Give you what you need?” Stiles had no idea where the dirty talk had come from, but it seemed to work for Derek who rutted up against Stiles leg desperately.

“Yeah. Fuck me Stiles.” Derek pleaded, scrabbling for hold as he practically humped Stiles leg. “Please.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Stiles managed, light headed as all the blood in his body shot to his straining cock just from the thought of fucking Derek.

He somehow managed to get them into his bedroom, losing all their clothes on the way there. Derek was backing up the bed, dragging Stiles on top of him, hands grasping at Stiles’ back. Stiles grabbed Derek’s hands and pinned them above his head, holding him with one hand by the wrists, making Derek’s mouth fall open and release a whine.

Stiles bit almost harshly at Derek’s bottom lip, tugging it forward and making Derek whimper and buck his hips up, desperately seeking friction.

“Stiles, please.” Derek begged as Stiles mauled his neck, biting and sucking fiercely along it.

Stiles released his wrists to reach into the bedside table and quickly grab lube and a condom and Derek squirmed underneath him as he flipped himself onto his stomach and fucking _presented_ his ass to Stiles.

“Fuck, Derek. You’re gunna kill me.”

“Stiles. Hurry up.” Derek moaned, pushing his ass backwards and rubbing it up and down Stiles’ leaking cock.

Stiles rubbed one hand soothingly on the small of Derek’s back as he pressed one slick finger into Derek’s tight hole. Stiles moved his finger in and out, gradually opening Derek up, he tried to work in a second finger slowly, but Derek pushed his ass back, taking it in in one go and moaning at the sensation.

“Fuck. Derek you’re so tight. When was the last time you bottomed?” Stiles asked, wanting to know how slow and careful he should be.

“Never.” Derek grunted into the pillow, still working his ass back in little thrusts on Stiles’ fingers, clearly wanting more.

“Shit. Really? Why? I mean we don’t have to, I don’t need to–” Stiles asked, wanting to check, even though the way Derek was moving his ass was a pretty clear message.

“Yeah I want to. Just with you. N-never felt right before.” Derek managed to get out even as Stiles kissed along Derek’s spine, feeling warm at his words. He felt like this meant more than he really understood, but he wasn’t sure what, so he let the thought go easily.

Stiles started working his fingers expertly, searching for that spot that would make Derek moan. If it was his first time, Stiles was going to be damn sure it was good. He knew when he found it by the way Derek jerked forwards and cried out before thrusting back onto Stiles’ fingers trying to find that feeling again.

Stiles made sure to hit his prostate continually, just revelling in the feel of Derek around his fingers, making his cock dribble pre-come. He was so not going to last when he finally got inside. He slipped a third finger inside Derek, his fingers were long but not particularly broad so Derek was going to need it, especially as it was his first time bottoming. Derek made a moan at the addition of the third finger, which quickly morphed into an impatient noise.

“Come on. I’m ready.” He complained, squirming under Stiles fingers.

“I may not have a cock as big as that monster your packing, but I’m not small. It’s your first time, I don’t want to hurt you.” Stiles replied calmly (even though his own cock was actually painfully hard at this point).

“It’s fine. I’ll heal. Want you now.” Derek whined.

“No! I’m not about to hurt you. I don’t care if you’ll eventually heal.” Stiles admonished, it was a weird thing to say really. Something wanted to nag at Stiles, in the back of his mind, but he was a bit preoccupied at the moment. Derek seemed to be about to protest again so Stiles decided to try another tactic, grabbing Derek’s hands and pinning them to the small of his back.

“Quiet.” He half ordered, half whispered into Derek’s ear. Derek was now making this delicious little whimpers as Stiles fingered him, making sure to hit his sweet spot regularly. Derek let his arms be held (because Stiles was under no delusions and knew Derek could overpower him if he wanted to) as he worked him open, letting out extra little huffed out moans when Stiles squeezed his wrists hard.

When Stiles was satisfied that Derek was loose enough and not going to get hurt, he released his wrists and slowed his fingers until they were just gently massaging.

“How do you want it?” Stiles asked, wanting to make sure Derek was happy.

“Like this.” He gasped, working his ass to try and speed up Stiles’ fingers again. Instead, Stiles removed them entirely – gaining a whimper from Derek at the loss – and reached for a condom.

“I’m clean.” Derek said, it wasn’t a question but Stiles knew what he was implying, it made his cock jump.

“Me too. But we can still– ”

“No. No condom. I want to feel you.” He gasped, his ass finding Stiles’ cock and rubbing the cleft of his ass up and down in. Stiles seriously wasn’t going to last.

“Fuck. Yeah okay.” He said trying to gather himself. He lined up the head of his cock and started pushing into Derek slowly, which Derek apparently disagreed with as he thrust his hips back quickly taking Stiles in one go.

“Shit Derek. Be careful.” Stiles tried to scold, but it came out like a whine, the feel of Derek’s hot, tight ass suddenly around him making almost shoot off right then. Derek started rolling his hips, clearly thinking Stiles was taking too long. Which he was, but for a _very_ good reason. He grabbed Derek’s hips and held them still.

“Stop. Or this is going to be over before I’ve even really fucked you.” Stiles gritted out, all he wanted was to ram into that beautiful ass until he came, but if he did that right now he would last approximately ten seconds, and he wanted this to be good for Derek.

Derek diligently held his hips still, as Stiles dragged himself back from the edge. When he finally felt like he wasn’t going to blow his load immediately he started to thrust forwards, setting up a fast pace. Derek was rolling his hips back to meet Stiles every time finding an angle that just grazed his prostate.

“Harder.” Derek moaned, shoving his hips back frantically as Stiles tried to up his pace and really slam into Derek on each thrust, changing the angle minutely so that he could hit that little bundle of nerves dead on. Stiles heard the sheets rip around Derek’s hands, which was flattering, if not slightly odd…

Stiles draped himself over Derek’s back, reaching an arm around to get a hand on Derek’s cock and start stripping his length in time with his thrusts. He ran his mouth along the juncture of Derek’s neck and bit down hard, making Derek’s orgasm creep up and crash over him. Derek shouted something that may have been intended as English, muscles tightening and pulsed around Stiles’ dick in a maddening fashion, sending him barrelling over the edge moment later.

They collapsed to the side, somehow missing Derek’s jizz and just panted together, Derek turning over to face him, a sleepy smile on his ridiculous face.

“Good?” Stiles couldn’t help but ask.

“No it was terrible.” Derek snarked, earning him a pathetic slap (Stiles’ limbs felt like jelly, he could hardly be blamed).

“It was amazing. I never really wanted to bottom before. But it was like I just _needed_ it, needed you.” Derek admitted, when he’d properly gotten his breath back, cuddling close to Stiles.

“I get it.” Stiles answered. “Sometimes we just need someone to take care of us.”

“Just you. I’ve never felt this way with anyone else.”

“Me neither.” Stiles replied honestly.

The thing was, he couldn’t imagine feeling this way about anyone else, _ever._ And it was really too early for what Stiles knew he was feeling. He wasn’t even falling, he actually _fallen_. Past tense. Objectively he knew he should be freaking out, it hadn’t even been a fortnight. But as Derek gathered him up against his chest to fall asleep, Stiles couldn’t even bring himself to worry. Something was telling him he was exactly where he was meant to be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're sticking with this I officially love you :) I will try to update on Sunday, but I have a ball tomorrow (Friday) when I do most of my writing - but I will endeavour to get it up Sunday, if not, then early next week :)
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumbles](http://thrandythefabulous.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am English and know absolutely nothing about thanksgiving (seriously I had to look it up to find out when it was), so feel free to pick me up on any glaring errors.

 

 

It didn’t take them very long to settle into a routine, as if they’d been doing it their whole lives. They just fit together perfectly, like they’d been leaving space for each other and hadn’t known it.

Derek ate with them at lunch whenever his schedule allowed it, becoming more and more at ease with the group and the staff in general, even though he was still a grumpy, snarky bastard most of the time, but now, because of Stiles, they knew he was actually a bit of a softie (although Stiles recognised that that was still almost solely reserved for him). It was actually making Derek’s job much easier as whilst he may still have a tendency to glare and grump, the staff weren’t actually scared or actively avoiding him.

Not a single member of staff had been at all surprised to discover they were dating, they kept it professional(ish) at school, managing to keep their hands off each other, well, unless they were alone in Derek’s office, then all bets were off. Stiles wondered if he could convince Derek to fuck him on his desk, he had always had a thing about authority…

Stiles wasn’t ashamed to admit that they went at it like crazy. It was as if his libido decided it was sixteen again (not that he minded, and Derek was perfectly capable of keeping up). Derek usually topped, but sometimes, like that first time, he just needed to be _taken_. Their sex life was also steadily drifting away from vanilla, with Derek becoming less hesitant about his kinks and Stiles never being shy about his anyway.

Stiles may have hated the saying, but they were definitely making love and well as just fucking like rabbits. Occasionally (which would probably be regularly if they weren’t having sex three times a day) they would just hold each other and make love, slow, gentle and intimate. Stiles had never really got the distinction between normal sex and making love before, now he did.

They went out on dates about three times a week, Derek always managing to come up with something new to do, including one very memorable paintballing date (memorable because Derek accidently shot him in the nut, which he had found hilarious – luckily it had been from quite a distance – and then made up for laughing later by giving Stiles the best blow job ever in the history of mankind).

But the date Stiles was most proud of, was when he had actually managed to ask Derek first. So he got to take Derek on a date for once. It’s not like he minded being constantly romanced (although at this point Stiles could admit to himself that he was already so far gone on Derek that he could take him to a gas station and he’d only fall for him more). He just wanted to be able to do the same to Derek. Unfortunately the man was perfect and had set quite a precedent.

He didn’t want to do anything too predictable, because Derek was so good at coming up with something new for them to do. Everyone loved making out in a movie theatre, it was a teenage rite of passage that Stiles had managed to miss out on, and he planned on making up for that at some point. But right now he wanted to do something more memorable.

“Erica!” he whined. “I have literally no idea where to take him that he hasn’t already taken me!”

“Why’re you asking me?!” Erica replied, “My idea of a romantic date involves fucking in the backseat of a car. You could do that.”

“…You’re right. I’ll call Scott.”

They hadn’t actually managed to have proper sex in the back of Derek’s Camaro yet, but Stiles didn’t doubt for a second that they’d get round to it at some point. He’d even been doing a little yoga in preparation. Still, fun as that would be when the time came, it wasn’t exactly a mind-blowingly perfect romantic date like the ones Derek had been delivering.

Stiles pressed down Scott’s speed dial. Scott and Derek hadn’t actually met yet, although he’d heard all about it down the phone. Scott was crazy busy at vet school and swamped with wedding planning. He’d proposed to Allison last year at her favourite restaurant with violins and one knee and tears of happiness, the whole traditional shebang. Yeah, he was definitely the one to ask about this kind of stuff.

“Stiles?”

“Hey Scotty! What’s up man?”

“Um, not much, picking out color schemes with Allison.” Came Scott’s happy voice, “What do you think is better; Cream or Ivory?”

“Ivory.” Stiles answered with certainty, even though he wasn’t exactly sure what the difference was.

“Yeah I think you’re right.”

“I’m always right. Anyway, I was hoping you could give me some ideas for a hella romantic date I could take Derek on?”

“Um, okay, you could go to the beach?”

“Dude. It’s November.”

“Oh yeah. Oooo you could go play laser tag!”

“As much as that is an excellent idea that we will do at some point, I’m going for romantic this time round.”

“Go to the amusement park, win him one of those awesome big soft toys!”

“He already did that for me.”

“You could go dancing?”

“I don’t think Derek likes large groups of people.” Stiles thought nibbling on his sleeve, now that he thought about it, he would really like to dance with Derek.

“What the hell was he doing in a club then?”

“I asked him that actually, he grumbled something about his horrible sisters forcing him to come, and then he grumbled some more about having to thank them the next day.” Stiles grinned at the memory of Derek telling him that, adorable and grumpy.

“Okay, what about your favourite arcade? You can impress him with the fact that your high score is still there.”

“That could actually be quite fun.” It wasn’t romantic per say, but Stiles had a plan forming in his head now. “Thanks Scotty! I owe you one.”

“Don’t forget about the rehearsal.” Came Allison’s voice before he hung up.

“Psh, as if I would.” Stiles responded, even though it had actually drifted from his mind lately.

“And you have a plus one for the wedding you know, you should bring Derek.” She suggested.

“Yeah, I will.” Stiles answered honestly, he didn’t really know why he hadn’t asked already. Probably because he’d pretty much forgotten about the wedding, being too wound up in Derek.

They both hung up and Stiles started to really plan the date for tomorrow, not that it required much planning, other than whizzing out to pick up some groceries, but still.

Stiles picked Derek up from his apartment the next day, he was wearing jeans and a soft looking sweater with adorable little thumb holes. He kissed him hello and took his hand to lead him out towards the jeep.

“Do I get to know where we’re going?” Derek asked as he buckled himself in.

“Nope.” Stiles grinned, starting up the jeep and pulling away, it was only a short drive, to be honest they could have walked, but Stiles’ second destination was a little further, then they would have to walk back as well, so he’d opted for the jeep.

When they reached the arcade Stiles looked over and saw a smile pulling at the corners of Derek’s mouth.

“An arcade?”

“Yup. I’m going to seduce you with my mad gaming skills.” Stiles replied, waggling his eyebrows in a way that he was well aware looked completely ridiculous.

“Well, only if you’re better than me.” Derek countered, sending a wicked smirk over to Stiles.

“You spent time at an arcade?” Stiles asked, mouth definitely hanging open like a fish.

“Don’t look so surprised.” Derek answered with a smile, leaning across the seat to place an affectionate kiss on Stiles’ nose and hopping out of the jeep.

Stiles pulled himself together and ignored the way his stomach was doing acrobatics as Derek linked their fingers together and wandered languidly into the arcade with Stiles.

“This was my favourite place growing up. I don’t even want to think about how much time I spent in here.”

“Well, it takes some people longer to get good at things.” Derek teased getting an indignant huff out of Stiles.

“I’ll have you know, I’ve been champion of pac-man _and_ space invaders since I was sixteen. No one can beat my high score.”

“We’ll see about that.” Derek said, pulling Stiles in the direction of the pac-man machine, where Stiles’ high score stood proud at the top of the screen. He honestly hadn’t been here in years, not since he left for college, but it was an insane score. He thinks he must’ve been high on Adderall or something to have been able to get it, but then again, gaming was one thing he’d always been able to focus all of his excess energy into.

Derek didn’t beat his high score on pac-man, although it was a close one, he did, however, annihilate his space invaders score.

“Dude! How did you even do that?!” Stiles shouted, Derek’s reflexes were _crazy_ , by the end his hands had actually just been a blur. Derek just gave him his best shit-eating grin.

“Some of us just have natural talent.” Stiles whacked him on the chest, but he was smiling.

They traipsed around the arcade playing each other at the various games. Derek was way better than Stiles at the racing games, which led to Stiles having to implement some dodgy tactics in a wild attempt to win (not that it mattered, Derek still beat him). But Derek really didn’t get along with the shooters, so he won all of those, and they were pretty much tied with the classics.               

When they were leaving they were both smiling like idiots and holding hands. All in all, it had gone pretty well so far.

“We’re not going home?” Derek asked as Stiles drove them further away.

“Not yet. Somewhere I want to show you first.”

They drove for a little while until they reached a small clearing that looked out across the whole of Beacon County. There were picnic tables but Stiles led Derek around to a secluded spot and sat on the grass.

“This is beautiful.” Derek said with a sincere smile, sitting behind Stiles and positioning him in the vee of his legs. Stiles leant back against his solid chest and let out a content sigh.

“My mom used to bring me out here most weekends, dad didn’t know where we went, just let us have our time. She would paint. She was so good at it. She’d paint the view, me, random passers-by, or just stuff from her memory.”

“Do you still have any of them?”

“A couple.”

“I’d love to see them. She sounds amazing.”

“Yeah, she was. She would’ve loved you.” Derek held him tighter against his chest, and they sat in comfortable silence for a while, watching the sunset like the massive saps they were and Stiles just felt _complete_. He hadn’t been out here since his mother had died, never taken anyone here, never even thought about it, but he’d just found himself wanting to share it with Derek.

“I haven’t been out here since she died. Don’t think I could’ve faced it on my own.” Stiles said later, when it was dark, with Derek a steady grounding presence behind him.

“Thank you for sharing it with me.” Derek replied softly, squeezing him lightly and nuzzling gently against the back of his neck.

They got up to leave hand in hand and headed back to Stiles’ apartment, which Erica had vacated for the evening, spending the night with Boyd.

Before he’d left to pick up Derek, Stiles had made sure the table was laid so he wouldn’t have to flaff around with it when they got back. He was going to do his best cooking a romantic meal for two. Stiles had made the decision not to try anything too elaborate or it would probably go terribly wrong and they’d have to order pizza.

Stiles had finally decided on grilled salmon, which he was totally able to cook without disaster. Derek leant on the counter and watched him with the glass of wine Stiles had poured.

“Can I help?” Derek asked.

“Nope, you’re being wooed. Is it working?”

“Completely. Although you’ve already got me, so if you wanted me to peel some veg, I don’t mind.” He said with a smile, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ cheek and taking the peeler. They finished the prep much faster than Stiles would have alone, working around each other in the kitchen like they’d been doing it their whole lives.

Stiles broke out some candles and dimmed the lights a bit, even putting on some quiet music in the background. The salmon was actually good (which surprised Stiles more than anyone) and the atmosphere was intimate, no waiters or other diners to disturb it.

After desert Stiles cleared away the plates, turned the music up a fraction and gently took Derek’s hand and tugged him out of his chair. He put his arms around Derek’s neck and started swaying them to the music. Derek looped his arms around Stiles’ back and rested their foreheads together.

“I wanted to dance with you. But I know you don’t like lots of people, especially strangers. So I thought I could just dance with you here.” Stiles said softly, breathing Derek in as they moved. Derek didn’t say anything, instead placing a tender and lingering kiss against Stiles’ mouth and tucked his head into Stiles’ neck.

Later that evening Stiles was facing Derek, wrapped up in his arms, starting to gradually fall asleep.

“I meant to ask, if you would, um, like to come to Scott and Allison’s wedding with me?” Stiles asked shyly, as Derek trailed his fingertips gently down his side.

“I’d love to.” Derek answered easily, giving Stiles a lazy kiss. As he drifted off, the last thing Stiles remembered was Derek’s fingers carding through his hair and relaxed smiles refusing to leave either of their faces.

 

A week later Stiles was on the phone to his father who decided to bring up the forthcoming holiday.

“So, will I be meeting the infamous Derek this Thanksgiving?”

“Hu?”

“Are you bringing Derek to thanksgiving? At the moment it’s just me, you and Scott and Melissa. Allison’s family is demanding a family Thanksgiving in France and Scott’s decided to stay behind. I was just wondering if we were going to be cooking for Derek as well.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Thing is, Stiles had thought about it, he just wondered if it was still too soon to be inviting Derek to family holidays, even though he was pretty sure he was already in love with him.

No, not pretty sure, completely certain.

He wasn’t even worried by the realisation. It was just _true._

Didn’t stop him from worrying about inviting Derek to Thanksgiving though. They had been practically living with each other for the past few weeks, alternating apartments. They both already had a toothbrush and a draw in the others apartment. They were moving way too fast but neither of them seemed to care, it was just _so_ natural. So why was he worried about inviting him to Thanksgiving? Probably because he was actually thinking about it rather than just going with it.

“Stiles?”

“Sorry dad. Got a bit lost in thought. Um, yeah, I’ll ask him and let you know.”

“I look forward to meeting him. I really don’t know why I haven’t already, it’s not like you live more than fifteen minutes away.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Let me know son, see you next week.”

“Bye dad.”

“Bye Stiles.”

Derek chose that moment to pad out of the bedroom, hair all sleep-mussed, rubbing at his eyes and stifling a yawn, he tilted his head up and looked like he was sniffing the air, _what the hell?_ Before plodding over to Stiles and placing a chaste kiss on his lips and rubbing his face into Stiles’ neck. He really did have a neck thing.

“Your morning breath is gross, and you’re giving me more beard burn.” Stiles groused despite the fact he was definitely smiling fondly and running his fingers through Derek’s messy hair. Derek just hummed happily in response, pushing his face into the hollow of Siles’ neck.

“You alright there big guy? Fancy some breakfast pancakes? I’ll even make them if you get off of me long enough.”

“You’re terrible at making pancakes.” Derek pointed out (Stiles would protest, but it was completely true) “I’ll make them.” Derek decided, nipping lightly at Stiles’ nose and heading to the kitchen.

“You don’t have to.”

“I don’t mind, not for you.”

“Naww, thanks sourpuss, your pancakes are the best.” Stiles cooed, hopping up onto the counter. He was officially not allowed to touch anything when Derek was baking, cooking Stiles could pull his weight at, but with baking things just went wrong and flour went everywhere.

“You want pancakes, and I want an edible breakfast.” Derek teased from where he was grabbing the ingredients.

“They weren’t that bad.” Stiles muttered (they really were).

“Sure.” Derek pretended to agree with a smirk.

Stiles spent the time Derek was cooking to mentally build up the courage to ask him to thanksgiving. He really didn’t know why he was worried, maybe because so far they’d just been rolling along happily with their relationship which had naturally been speeding along without having to really think about it. Introducing to family’s made it more real somehow, less like an awesome dream he was having.

He _knew_ he wanted Derek in his life for the foreseeable future (read; forever) and he was pretty sure Derek was on the same page. It was just his logical mind telling him that they were going too fast, even though every fibre of his being was screaming at him to go even faster because he’d found his soul mate or some shit. Not that Stiles believed in that. Did he? He wasn’t sure anymore, something was going on in his heart that he didn’t really understand, that was for sure.

He should probably be unnerved by it. (He wasn’t).

His logical mind was also screaming at him to start connecting a few abnormalities and oddities about Derek, but every time his head may wonder, it was inevitably drowned out by his heart.

Anyway, back to thanksgiving, that was the current thing he was worrying about.

“You alright Stiles? You look like you’re struggling to say something.”

“Yeah, I was actually wondering if you wanted to spend thanksgiving with me and my dad and the McCall’s? We’ve done a joint thanksgiving for as long as I can remember, and my dad wants to meet you, but really, I just, want you to come.” He finished somewhat lamely, but Derek was smiling at him as he walked over, fitting himself in-between Stiles’ legs.

“Yeah, I’d love to. I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to come to meet my family over thanksgiving. Everyone comes back and piles into the Hale House out in the preserve, it’s a mad house really. They want to meet you.”

“Really? Wait! That massive mansion sitting in the woods is _yours!_ ”

“It’s not mine, it belongs to my parents.” Derek defended weakly, “They’ll love you, by the way, probably more than they love me actually.”

“Well who can resist this?” Stiles said with a waggle of his eyebrows getting a snort then a mildly worried look over his face. “What?”

“I just realised my creepy uncle Peter would probably hit on you relentlessly.” Derek answered, looking like he was rethinking the whole thing at the prospect of Uncle Peter.

“Don’t worry big guy, I’ve only got eyes for you.” He said with a wink and a kiss.

“We could do both?” Derek suggested. “Spend actual thanksgiving with your dad and then head out to the house for Friday to Sunday?”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect.” Stiles answered with a smile.

“Why were you worried about asking?”

“I was worried we were moving too fast. We’ve only been together a little over a month. Didn’t want to scare you off.”

“You could never scare me off. I’m yours.” Stiles knew there was a truth and deeper meaning there, even if he didn’t exactly understand why or what it was yet. “And I don’t care that we’re going too fast, I’d ask you to move in with me right now if it wasn’t insane.”

“Ask me in a month.”

“What?”

“Ask me to move in with you in a month. At that point the logical side of my brain can stuff it.” Stiles said with conviction and a smile, which Derek returned before diving in and attacking Stiles’ mouth and running his hands all over Stiles with renewed intent.

“No sex in the kitchen.” Stiles squawked out as Derek started to undo his now pretty tight pants. “It’s just unhygienic.”

“I’ll wash the surfaces.” Derek murmured, getting his hand inside his underwear and beginning to stroke him off. “Besides I think you said something about not have sex in a car lot once.” Derek teased, Stiles swatted him half-heartedly, but he’d definitely already lost this battle as Derek dipped his head lower and lower.

 

 

The next week, Stiles woke up to Derek baking an apple pie to take to thanksgiving later that day, he looked nervous, his face getting slightly scrunched up in a little frown, nose crinkling and brow slightly creased.

“Relax sourpuss, he’s going to love you. Although I apologise for any threats he may throw your way. I am his darling son, and he doesn’t have a daughter to get protective over when gorgeous, surly men sweep her off her feet. So he does it for me instead. Well, I assume he will anyway, I’ve never actually brought anyone to meet him before.”

“You haven’t?” Stiles shook his head and Derek visibly relaxed a little, smiling a shy smile that was so at odds with his outwards appearance, and never failed to make Stiles melt inside.

Derek covered over the pie with some foil and went off to change his shirt.

“You really don’t need to dress smart.” Stiles said from the doorway. “We always go pretty casual, I used to wear sweatpants – or as I used to call them, turkey-eating pants.”

“I want to make a good impression.” He muttered from the mirror, where he was comparing ties with a concentrated expression.

“He’s gunna love you. Even if you turned up in three day old running gear.” Derek wrinkled his nose, Stiles wandered up behind him and slung his arms around his waist. “But if a tie is what you wanna wear, then wear this one, it matches your eyes.” He said holding up the greeny blue and tucking a kiss behind his ear.

Derek slipped the tie around his neck and turned in Stiles’ arms, running his fingertips up Stiles’ arms.

“Thanks.”

“No problem big guy.” Stiles replied, swooping in for a kiss and tugging Derek out to pick up the pie and get going.

Derek looked nervous the whole way there, it made Stiles’ heart squeeze knowing that it meant this much to Derek that his dad liked him. He took Derek’s hand in his and held it for the journey, which seemed to work to reassure Derek at least a little.

Not fifteen minutes later Stiles was knocking on the door of his childhood home. It felt weird to knock, he’s knew where the spare key was after all, but he just felt like he should knock.

His dad greeted him with a big smile and gathering him into a Stilinski hug, squishing the air out of his lungs.

“Hey dad. This is Derek.” Stiles introduced smiling at Derek as he outstretched his hand, which his father took and shook.

“Hello, sir.” Derek said, so formally Stiles had to stifle a laugh.

“No need to call me sir. John will do just fine.” He assured Derek.

“I made a pie. It’s apple.” Derek offered the pie with his other hand.

“Then you can definitely come in.” His dad said swinging the door open and letting them both in.

“Stiles!”

“Scotty!” They yelled at each other before clashing together in a ridiculous hug. It really had been too long since he’d seen everyone.

“Hi Stiles.” Melissa greeted from the kitchen.

“Scott, Melissa, this is Derek.” Stiles introduced again, Derek gave an only somewhat awkward smile in response.

“Ooo apple pie!” Scott exclaimed, making a grab for the pie. Derek let him take it (Stiles knew it was a case of letting because of those freaky reflexes Derek has), but it was only a moment until Melissa was confiscating the pie from Scott.

“Desert, Scott, as in after dinner.” Melissa scolded, “Thank you Derek.” She said to Derek, with that warm, motherly smile of hers before.

“No problem.”

“Derek is literally the best baker in the world, I guarantee that pie is going to be delish.” Stiles grinned.

“I’m not that good.” Derek mumbled in slight embarrassment at Stiles praise – which was completely warranted.

“Yes you are.” Derek gave a little scowl, getting ready to protest again. “Well you are to me.” Stiles continued, leaning up to place a kiss on Derek’s cheek, successfully changing his expression into a smile.

“Thank you.” He said shyly, ducking his head a little.

“And everyone else can come to the same conclusion after they’ve eaten the pie.” Stiles winked, taking Derek’s hand and pulling him away to give him a quick tour of the house.

After the brief tour (it wasn’t like the house was big) they all set to work helping Melissa with the cooking, which was ridiculous really because the kitchen was not big enough for them all, but still, they managed.

“So Derek. You are essentially Stiles’ boss, yes? Is this relationship really appropriate?”

“Dad!” Stiles squawked, he dad was joking, at least a little, Stiles suspected it was a test to see how Derek would answer.

“There aren’t any rules specifically against it. But I met Stiles just before he started work, I wasn’t aware he was going to be my new teacher because of his name, and I didn’t want to lose my chance with him.” Derek replied, making Stiles blush a little, he really hoped his dad didn’t want to know exactly how they met, there were some conversations you just don’t have with you dad. Ever.

“And how do the other teachers feel about it?” His dad was surprised when this question made Derek let out a quiet little laugh and a smile.

“I think they’re relieved mainly. I, um, I’m not very good with people and I’d gotten myself a reputation as a mean boss. I didn’t mean to be, I just never know how to interact with people who aren’t p-family anymore, and so the only time I ever really did speak to them was when I was reprimanding them for something. But Stiles has, he’s definitely changed that.” Derek answered honestly, making Stiles blush even harder and bump his side affectionately.

“And what if it did become a problem? You dating one of your teachers. If the other teachers began to think it was unfair, what then?” His dad continued, but Stiles could tell that so far Derek was passing the interrogation.

“I would apply to work at another school. I’d rather go back to teaching English than lose Stiles.” Derek responded with such sincerity and conviction that Stiles couldn’t help but press a quick kiss to his jaw, blushing and grinning like a lunatic. His dad raised an eyebrow.

“Good answer.” His dad said with a smile, interrogation mode apparently coming to an end, at least for now.

They continued happily cooking in the kitchen, with the game on in the other room, although to be honest, his dad was the only real sports fan, so no one but him was really listening to it.

It wasn’t long before they were all crammed around the Stilinski table; Derek and Stiles on one side, Scott on the other, and Melissa and his dad on either end. They were munching away, talking about everything and nothing. His dad asked him how working at the school was even though they spoke on the phone, Melissa asked Derek about his mother (apparently they had known each other when they were younger, who knew?). And Scott and his dad teamed up to retell every single embarrassing story they could think of about Stiles.

“Do we really need to discuss this!” Stiles bemoaned as Scott started to recall the time when he was seven and had decided it would be a good idea to climb the highest tree in the park, only to get stuck up there for hours until one of the deputies at the station could get him down.

“Scott, how’s the wedding planning going?” Stiles threw out, knowing it was a sure fire way to distract Scott, the dude really hadn’t changed since high school when it came to anything to do with Allison.

“Brilliant man! Allison picked out the dress a few days ago, although she won’t let me see it until she’s coming down the aisle, but I’m sure it’s perfect! Do you have your best man speech done?”

“Yeah, don’t you worry, it’s in the works.” Stiles reassured.

“Derek you’ll be there won’t you?” Scott checked, beaming when he nodded, clearly approving of Derek.

“Allison’s family eased up on you yet?” Stiles teased, he was pretty sure Chris had at least reached the point of begrudging fondness towards Scott, if only because he couldn’t exactly deny how Scott felt about Allison, anyone could see it. But the rest of them were truly scary, and Scott actually had to spend time with them. If that didn’t show his dedication to Allison, nothing could.

“Chris is alright these days. But Allison’s mom and the rest of them are _terrifying_. I don’t even want to think about what Allison’s aunt must’ve done for Chris to stop contact with her, other than Allison it’s not like any of the Argents are exactly _nice._ ”

Next to him Derek had gone ramrod stiff and had a very, very closed off expression, face a blank mask. It was freaking Stiles out a little.

“Der, you okay?” Stiles asked, bringing a hand up to rest on his back. Derek gave the most ridiculously ridged nod ever, proving that no, he was not okay. Derek really was a shit liar.

“No you’re not. What is it?” Stiles pressed, concern etching his voice, a concern which was mirrored by every face sat around the table. Derek just shook his head mechanically, he felt like he could feel Derek’s distress pulling at his heart. Like literally he could feel it. It was weird.

Stiles looked to his dad, unsure what to do, his dad motioned upstairs with his eyes, telling him that he should take Derek out for a little while.

Stiles stood and gently led Derek upstairs, he wasn’t exactly pliant, still stiff as a board, but he allowed Stiles to take him somewhere private. He sat Derek down on his old bed – now technically the spare room, but still it felt like his.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Stiles assured. “But you looked like you needed a beat. And I really wanted to check that you’re okay.” He really was very anxious about what had made Derek shut down so completely, but it felt more important to reassure Derek that he was a safe place than it was to know why.

Derek looped his arms around Stiles’ waist and buried his face in Stiles’ stomach. He obviously found it comforting, and started giving out these little snuffles. It was like he was scenting him, _what the hell?_ But now was so not the time to worry about Derek’s weird quirks – even though Stiles was beginning to think there was more to it. Anyway, not the time, so Stiles just followed his instincts and petted Derek’s hair gently – it really was unreasonably soft.

Eventually Derek pulled back a little and attempted to speak, but it was like he couldn’t find the words.

“I, It’s not– I’m– ” He let out a distressed huff.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me. I mean I’d like to know so I can make sure it doesn’t happen again. But you don’t have to tell me until you’re ready.” He comforted, squeezing Derek’s hand.

“No I want to tell you.”

“Okay,” Stiles said, still giving Derek the contact he instinctively knew he needed right now as he waited for him to find words.

“I know what Allison’s aunt did.” He said finally, looking straight ahead. It wasn’t what Stiles had expected him to say, not that he’d exactly been sure what he had been expecting. A twisting in his gut gave him the foreboding feeling that this wasn’t going to be a nice story.

He rolled across the desk chair and sat down where he had been standing, so that they were at eye level, running his hands soothingly down Derek’s thighs and waited for him to continue.

“When I was sixteen.” Derek gulped, visibly steeling himself, presumably to be able to even tell the story. “I met a woman. She was older, in her mid-twenties, she was Kate Argent. I thought I was in love with her. I’d have done anything for her, she had me wrapped around her little finger. She was mature and beautiful, I was sixteen and awkward I hadn’t really stood a chance, she knew exactly what she was doing.” Derek laughed bitterly, Stiles was already beginning to feel sick, he took Derek’s hand again and rubbing circles into his palm.

“I’d tell her when my family was in and out so she knew when she could sneak around. It got to the point when she knew exactly when everyone was in and out. It was a holiday, the whole family was at the Hale house accept me, I was at a party. My sister Laura was coming to pick me up, when we got home Kate was attempting to burn down the entire house with everyone asleep, trapped inside.” Derek’s breath hitched as he raced to the end of his sentence.

“Oh my god, Derek. I’m so sorry.” Stiles said, anger at Kate and concern for Derek drowning him.

“She managed to start the fire, but it didn’t get far, Laura tackled her and I managed to wake up everyone and get them out. My mom and a family friend got the fire under control.” Derek took in a shaky breath, entire frame practically shaking.

“ _God_. She could’ve killed everyone. It would’ve been my fault, I would’ve been responsible for my entire family burning alive. I should’ve listened to my instincts and not trusted her. I was so stupid. It would’ve been my fault. They all almost _died_.” Derek was heaving in breaths at this point, tears threatening at his eyes, tremors shocking through his body.

“Shhh. It’s okay.” Stiles murmured. He’d moved behind Derek and had him held tight in his arms, desperately trying to comfort him.

“How could I have let that happen?” Derek choked out.

“Hey.” Stiles said, squeezing him tighter. “That was not your fault. It was not your fault that some psychopath decided to target you. You were _sixteen_ , you are not to blame.” Stiles stated firmly, feeling fiercely protective, hating seeing Derek like this.

“But–”

“No!” Stiles interrupted. “I am not lying when I say this was not your fault. I have no doubt that nobody blames you. It was not. Your. Fault.” Stiles said with a force and conviction that had Derek relax in his arms slightly.

Stiles couldn’t even imagine what it was like carrying that kind of guilt around with you. It explained how Derek was with people, and why he was so closed off to most. Stiles wouldn’t trust anyone after that either, wouldn’t ever be able to let people in again. Stiles couldn’t help but wonder why he was different. In the end he was just glad that he was.

Stiles had no doubt that Kate had done it, but nagging in the back of his mind were all the things that didn’t quite make sense. For a start, _why_ had she done it? Stiles doesn’t deny that there are just psycho’s out there, but Kate’s actions sounded targeted. Stiles knew what Derek said had been the truth, could practically feel it in his bones, but there was something important that he wasn’t being told. Didn’t make him any less protective over Derek, if anything it made him more, what didn’t he feel comfortable telling Stiles?

Also, why had just Chris stopped contact with her? Surely the Hales had called the police and had the bitch in prison for attempted mass murder? What would’ve stopped them from doing that? And how had Derek’s mother and friend managed to stop the fire? Even if it was in its early stages they would’ve needed to call the fire brigade to put it out, wouldn’t they.

Stiles desperately wanted to ask all these questions, but right now Derek was just beginning to stop shaking in his arms.

After a little while, when Derek had put himself back together again, they went back downstairs to finish dinner. Stiles thought it would be awkward, but Melissa and his dad carried the conversation on easily, not mentioning the interlude, for which Derek was definitely grateful.

They went home to Stiles’ apartment that night and fell into bed, completely exhausted, drifting off in a matter of moments.

As he was falling asleep in Derek’s arms he felt right, like home. But now he couldn’t shake the knowledge that some things just weren’t adding up. There was something about Derek, something was being kept from him. And yet, every fibre of his being was continuing to tell him that this was exactly where he was meant to be. For the first time, it felt slightly unsettling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies :) The next update should be on the weekend or Friday if you're lucky ;) Hope you're all enjoying it!! You're all amaze-balls (baubles as it's officially chirstmas!!!! - well as far as I'm concerned anyway) 
> 
> [Tumble time](http://thrandythefabulous.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

 

They spent Friday morning lounging around in bed, having some pretty tender and intense sex (seriously, where the hell had his refractory period gone? – Not that he wanted it back, but still, this was pretty incredible) before finally getting up properly. Stiles packed his bag while Derek made a quick lunch for them both before they left, stopping off quickly at Derek’s so he could grab some clothes.

“My family are weird.” Derek said as they drove the jeep towards the Hale house.

“Oh yeah? You’ve already warned me about creepy Peter.”

“Yeah. Peter’s a creep, but also everyone else. They’re noisy and make terrible jokes and will be way too nosy. And there’s going to be loads of them.” He warned, clearly worried that Stiles wasn’t going to like his family.

“They sound awesome.” Stiles smiled, “How many will there be?”

“Well there’s my mom and dad, my older sister Laura and her husband, James and their daughter Catriona, my older brother Michael, my younger sisters Cora and Mattie. Then there’s Peter and his wife Daphne, and their two kids Tommy and Caroline. And I think grandpa Hale should be there too. So including us, that’s fifteen. It’s going to be a complete mad house.”

“That is a lot of Hales.” Stiles remarked, but really he was looking forward to meeting them all, if a bit nervous. He couldn’t deny that it was important to him that they liked him.

“They’ve been looking forward to meeting you. Laura wouldn’t shut up about it. I just hope they don’t scare you off with a million inappropriate questions.”

“I’m not going anywhere Sourpuss. Besides, I’ve got to get revenge for all those embarrassing stories you were told about me yesterday.” Stiles grinned as Derek looked mildly alarmed, clearly having forgotten to anticipate this.

“Oh dear god, you and Laura are going to make my life hell.” Derek said, looking frightened by the prospect and making Stiles laugh.

“Your scrunched up worried face is seriously adorable.” Stiles teased.

“I’m am not adorable.” Derek grumbled, only proving Stiles’ point more as he did so.

“Whatever you say big guy.” Stiles responded, throwing him a wink and getting a light slap upside the head for his efforts, which only made him laugh more.

They drove up the long drive to the Hale house, and before they were even half way up the drive people started pouring out of the house, someone must’ve been looking out the window waiting for them to arrive.

“You ready?” Derek asked, squeezing his hand as they parked.

“As I’ll ever be.” He grinned through his nervousness, seriously there were a lot of them and he really wanted them to like him.

“They’re going to love you.” Derek reassured, leaning across to kiss him on the cheek before getting out of the car and getting jumped on by a little girl with dark pigtails, who Stiles assumed was his niece.

Stiles took a deep breath and went to open the door, but a beautiful older woman got there before he did.

“You must be Stiles, I’m Talia, Derek’s mother.” She gave Stiles a hand and helped him out of the car. “Don’t worry, we don’t bite.” She smiled as Stiles took in everyone around him.

“Well, usually.” A girl about Stiles age threw out, making a lot of the Hales snicker, he was clearly missing something, but before he could ask Derek’s mother was steering him around for introductions.

“This is my husband Robert,” Stiles shook hands with a warm, friendly looking man, who seemed far quieter than his relatives.

“Nice to meet you Stiles, we’ve heard a lot about you.” He said with an open smile that Stiles returned easily.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Was all Stiles managed to get out before Talia was steering him towards the next Hale.

“This is Cora, Derek’s sister.” Talia said, it was the girl that looked about Stiles’ age, she smiled somewhat dangerously, if Stiles was being honest it was more teeth-bearing than a smile. He absently thought that she and Malia would probably get along far too well for anyone’s safety.

“Cora, be nice.” Talia scolded.

“Just making sure he’s not going to run for the hills.” Cora said with a grin, Talia rolled her eyes and turned Stiles towards the next person.

“This is Mattie, my youngest.” Mattie was probably about ten years younger than Derek, which was surprising given that Derek wasn’t even the oldest child, Talia must be around he mid-fifties, not that she looked it, so they had probably just started their family young, especially if they knew they wanted lots of kids.

“Hi,” Mattie said, peering up from her phone for a moment to nod her approval at Stiles.

“And this is my eldest, Michael.” Talia indicated a young man, probably in his very early thirties who had walked over to them.

“Good to finally meet you, we’ve all been looking forward to it.” He said, clapping Stiles on the shoulder gently. They hadn’t been together that long, Derek must’ve started talking about him pretty early on, the thought made Stiles smile and furiously supress another ridiculous blush.

“Yeah, I’ve been looking forward to meeting you guys too.” Stiles admitted, and he really had been, it was just mixed in with a little nervousness too.

“You must be Stiles.” Stated an older looking man, that Stiles assumed must be Derek’s grandfather.

“Yep.” Stiles smiled, taking the man’s offered hand, he had wrinkles around kind eyes that suggested a lifetime of laughing.

“Harry,” he introduced himself, “Grandpa to this rabble.” He said smiling fondly at his family.

“And here we have my useless baby brother Peter.” Talia teased, leading Stiles over to a man in his forties, stood with his arm around a woman in her thirties.

“Speak for yourself Talia.” Peter responded evenly, before turning his attention to Stiles. “Stiles, the young man who has bewitched by nephew, I can see how.” Peter leered, running his eyes up Stiles in a pretty lecherous way, next to Stiles, Talia snorted.

“Stop trying to creep him out. You’ll probably manage it without trying anyway.” Talia admonished lightly.

“Sorry about my husband. Feel free to ignore him, I certainly do.” Added the woman stood with him, “Daphne.” She smiled, holding out her hand. “And the nine and seven year old charging around are ours too; Tommy and Caroline.” She pointed out to the tree line where Stiles could see Cora chasing too young children who were shrieking and looking absolutely delighted. He smiled, kind of wishing for once that he had a big family.

“Don’t worry Stiles, almost done.” Talia winked as she steered him towards another Hale.

“This is James, married to my daughter Laura.”

“Hi.” James responded happily, “That’s our daughter, Catriona, using Derek like a climbing frame.” He pointed to Derek who had the little girl who had pounced on him as he had gotten out of the car standing on his shoulders.

James opened his mouth to say something, but Stiles didn’t hear what it was as suddenly he was being jumped on by what he assumed was another Hale. It was all he could do not to topple over completely (although it was a close one).

“Laura get off of him.” Talia admonished, though she sounded more amused than anything, and James was definitely laughing.

“No, I can’t, he’s obviously some sort of wizard we can never let him go.” She shouted dramatically as she clung on to Stiles, who was still desperately trying not fall over.

Laura hopped down and grabbed Stiles by the shoulders, she looked scarily like Derek really. All the Hales had dark hair (and freakishly good looks) but Laura and Derek were the spitting image of each other.

“How did you do it? You have to share your secrets.” She demanded.

“Um, what?” Stiles asked, amused but confused.

“How did you get Derek to stop being such a hermit?! I mean, he actually smiles when he talks about you. It’s disgusting really. Do you know how long it’s been since he voluntarily smiled? ‘Cause now he does it, like, all the time. Have you slipped him some kind of drug? Share your methods!” She cried theatrically, Stiles liked her already.

“I guess I just beguiled him with my irresistible good looks and charming personality.” Stiles returned, waggling his eyebrows. Laura burst into laughter and slung her arm around Stiles.

“Yeah, you can stay.” She giggled.

“I am moderately offended that you think the idea of me being irresistible and charming so hilarious. I’m not sure if we know each other well enough for that kind of ridicule.” Stiles stated primly, trying to hold back his own smile.

“Don’t worry, we will.” She grinned.

“Laura, please don’t scare him off.” Derek whined, walking up behind them with Catriona under his arm, giggling gleefully as she tried to break free, until Derek relented and let her plop down to the ground.

“Seriously, he now calls me with the most adorable questions like how to cook romantic dinners, and if ice skating is a good date idea, or what shirt he should wear.” Laura continued, completely ignoring Derek in favour of teasing him.

Stiles watched in amusement as Derek went red with embarrassment as she spoke. He tried to grumble something, but clearly didn’t have very good defence and then refused to meet Stiles’ eyes.

“Don’t worry Sourpuss.” Stiles reassured, walking over to Derek and placing a light kiss on his cheek, “I ask Erica these things too. And if I had sisters, I’m sure I’d call them too.” Derek slipped his hand into Stiles’ and brushed a kiss against his lips.

“I just don’t want to mess this up.” He mumbled, making Stiles’ heart squeeze.

“Yeah, me neither.” Stiles admitted, they were smiling at each other like idiots when Laura cleared her throat and pulled them out of their moment.

Stiles promptly reddened as he noticed almost every member of the Hale family looking at them with expressions ranging from happy (the adults), grossed out (Cora), bored (the children), and lecherous (Peter). And then of course there was Laura who burst out laughing as they both blushed awkwardly.

They all headed round to the back of the house, which backed onto the rest of the preserve. Stiles had no idea how so many of them were out without coats, it was _cold_. Only himself, Daphne, Robert, James, Mattie and little Caroline had coats on. Catriona must only be about four and she didn’t even look chilly. Stiles knew from many nights together that Derek ran hot, but still, it was almost December.

There was a large deck attached to the back of the house which had some benches and swinging chairs, in the grass clearing which Stiles supposed served as a yard (although how much do you really need one when your house is in the preserve) there was a fire pit and a little circle of various logs and chairs around it, it looked like a pretty awesome place to roast marshmallows. Then there was the woods which practically enclosed the house, creepy and beautiful, Stiles imagined.

Stiles looked down as he felt someone tugging on his pants leg.

“Mr ‘Tiles?” Little Catriona asked, looking up at him with big eyes that were the color that Derek and Laura share.

“Yeah little one?” He asked, crouching down to get eye level with her.

“Will you come play in the woods wif me? Mummy says I can’t go by m’self. N’ that’s no fun anyway.”

“Sure thing Cat.” He replied smiling, this little kid was pretty cute. But Catriona scrunched her face up in a confused little scowl, so like her uncles that Stiles had to supress a laugh.

“’M not a cat, ‘m a wolf.” she disputed with some serious conviction for a four year old, some of the others snickered, Stiles took it in his stride, assuming it was a nickname she had, and allowed himself to be tugged away towards the trees by the surprisingly strong kid.

“U’cle Dewick you should come too.” She announced when they were at the trees.

“Little wolf I don’t think he’s going to be able to hear you from here.” Stiles told her, her head was cocked to the side, maybe this was why they called her a wolf.

“He did. He’s coming.” She said happily, Stiles turned to wave Derek over, but sure enough he was already halfway over to them. Stiles told himself that it must be a regular occurrence, so Derek knew to follow, or maybe it was a coincidence and Derek didn’t want them to get lost in the woods; something was telling him that wasn’t really it. But then he _couldn’t_ have heard her.

“You wanted me to come with you pup?”

“Yes.” She answered, grabbing one of each of their hands and pulling them both into the woods. “’N case the bad people come. You have to keep ‘tiles’ safe.” Stiles looked at Derek inquiringly.

“We don’t exactly have a property line, sometimes people just wander in, and Laura thought it would be a good idea to tell her some scary stories about the woods.” Derek replied, but Stiles could tell again that there was something he wasn’t being told, and he didn’t know why.

They ran around in the woods together, swapping between jumping out on Catriona and watching her shriek and charge off to find a better hiding spot, and pretending to be scared when Catriona jumped out on them. Having said that she was actually pretty sneaky for a child, and probably sneakier than Stiles even managed these days.

Derek threw her around whenever he caught her hiding place, launching her up into the air and catching her as she laughed and they growled playfully at each other sometimes, which was cute, if a little odd.

Eventually Catriona got bored of that game and made Derek carry her around a bit, as she tried to find her favourite tree. The sight of Derek and his little niece made Stiles’ heart melt into a pathetic puddle of goo, repeatedly, until he wasn’t sure if it was ever going to be the same.

“Why is one tree better than the others?” Stiles asked as she sat on Derek’s shoulders, pointing the way. Kid must have a really good sense of direction, or she was just heading in a random direction until she found a good enough tree.

“’Coz this one’s best for climbing. Mummy says I can’t go too high. But it’s still fun.” She replied happily.

Eventually they found the tree and Catriona scurried up the first few branches, jiggling around excitedly, Stiles was terrified she was going to fall, but she seemed pretty sure-footed.

“Come on slow pokes.” She giggled from her perch, making Stiles only then realise that they were meant to be following.

“If I fall down because your niece is too cute to say no to, then I will hold you personally accountable.” Stiles announced as he grabbed onto the first branches.

“I would never let you fall.” Derek breathed into his ear, helping him up the first bit and gaining him a quick kiss.

“I know.” Stiles replied.

They joined Catriona on a middle branch of the tree, Stiles didn’t see how Laura considered this a safe height, bones would still definitely be broken if you fell, especially on a four year old. But as Derek scooped her into his lap, Stiles supposed she was fairly safe.

They played a few rounds of I-spy, although Catriona didn’t seem to quite get the rules.

“But I spied it earlier wif mummy.” She would protest, making Derek and Stiles laugh until they conceded the point to her.

After a little while, Derek and Catriona both did that head cocking to the side like a little curious puppy thing.

“Time to go pup. Foods going up.” Derek said, popping Catriona on his back and climbing down with her. Stiles joined them on the ground with a far less elegant thud, when he decided he was low enough to jump.

“How do you know it’s time for food?” Stiles asked.

“Oh, we’ve been out here a while. I just figured it was getting close.” Derek said, Stiles could tell he was lying, he wasn’t very good at it.

“And mummy called.” Catriona added, bouncing off ahead of them. Stiles didn’t think Derek had his phone on him, and it certainly hadn’t rung. But Stiles didn’t ask as Derek slung his arm around Stiles’ waist and kissed him on top of the head and Stiles just couldn’t ignore the way his gut told him he was home.

When they got back, dinner was indeed being served up in the massive dining room, which easily seated everyone. Laura grabbed Stiles’ hand and yanked him over to sit next to her, Derek took the seat next to him, much to Catriona’s disgruntlement, but then she ended up sitting on his lap for most of dinner anyway.

Dinner was a lively affair with about six different conversations going on at once and food being passed around all over the place, the Hales, apparently, could eat. Like seriously pack it away. Stiles thought there was no way the amount of food on the table was going to get eaten, but sure enough it steadily disappeared. It was also delicious.

“So Stiles, do we need to give you the ‘hurt Derek and I will eviscerate you’ speech?” Cora asked smiling in mock sweetness.

“No Cora, I think you’re terrifying enough not to have to actually say it.” Stiles’ replied, making the table laugh.

“And Derek.” Laura said, leaning past Stiles to catch his eye. “If you hurt this precious little snowflake you’ve found, _I_ will eviscerate _you_.” She grinned, all teeth, Stiles snorted at being called a special little snowflake, and Derek glared back at Laura before turning a much softer look on Stiles, who couldn’t help but smile back.

After dinner a film was put on in the huge living room, but Stiles insisted on helping with the dishes, eventually Talia relented and left Laura and Stiles to it, Derek had been dragged upstairs by his niece so he could help her braid her hair. Stiles washed as Laura dried in a comfortable silence, broken only by Stiles splashing Laura when she criticised his scrubbing method and lapsing back into companionable silence.

“Thank you.” Laura said after a while.

“What for? I don’t mind doing the dishes, I ate too.”

“No, I mean for Derek. I make jokes, but really he’s had a pretty shitty time of it, and none of us knew what to do to convince him that none of it was his fault and that he’s not defective, we tried everything. But he just closed in on himself. Then you came along and he’s so much lighter, you probably don’t even realise, he’s just happy in a way that he hasn’t been for years. For the first time in ages I can see the ridiculous kid I grew up with and not the remains of what _she_ chewed up and spat back out.” Laura said, growing angry at the end, thinking about her.

“He told me about Kate.” Stiles said quietly.

“Yeah. Would you help me track her down and kill her?” Laura asked bitterly, although it wasn’t aimed at Stiles.

“Probably.” Stiles answered, the scary thing is, he probably would at this point, especially after what Laura had just said, Kate had left him with more scars than just guilt. “Why isn’t she in prison?” Stiles couldn’t help but ask.

“It’s complicated.”

“How is attempted mass murder complicated?”

“It just is Stiles.” Laura replied evasively as she put away the last of the dishes before wandering into the living room to join the others.

After a little while Derek and Catriona came downstairs, her dark hair now in a very neat French plait. Derek walked over to Stiles and easily slipped in beside him, gathering Stiles up to his side, nothing had ever felt so natural. Stiles didn’t like the way all his instincts were going against his head, but it was hard to worry when sinking into Derek just felt so _right_.

They were staying in Derek’s old childhood bedroom, which still had a bed big enough for the two of them. Derek was hilariously paranoid that his family were going to hear them having sex, even as Stiles promised to be quiet, Derek just groaned and gathered him up to his chest.

“You’re going to kill me. And will you really want to face them tomorrow if they’ve overheard us having sex? The mocking would be relentless.”

“Only if you were planning on being loud.” He teased, relaxing into Derek.

“As if you have the ability to be quiet yourself.”

“I can be quiet!” Stiles objected, Derek snorted.

“Even if you were as quiet as you are capable – which isn’t particularly quiet. I guarantee they’d still be able to hear us.” Derek mumbled into his ear.

“Fine, but when we get back you’re going to have to make it up to me.” Stiles grinned, twisting round for a quick kiss.

“With pleasure.” Derek rumbled, before placing a kiss of his own onto the back of Stiles’ neck and settling down to sleep.

 

Saturday they all spent the day down at the lake (which was freezing, these people were clearly crazy) with almost an entire car filled to the brim with food – all of which was devoured throughout the day. By the time they got back in the evening it was already dark so Talia lit the fire pit and they all gathered around and toasted marshmallows (Stiles was right, it was perfect for it).

 

Sunday was just as lively as the days before it, starting with a huge breakfast cooked by Harry and the younger kids. There were pancakes and croissants and eggs and toast and _so_ much bacon. They headed out afterwards for a Hale family game of baseball.

“Remember everyone, go easy on Stiles.” Talia warned.

“Hey! I’ll have you know I’m pretty good at baseball.” He responded, but Stiles felt like there was something more to what she was saying.

“Like you were good at space-invaders?” Derek teased, passing Stiles a mitt.

“It’s not my fault you have freakish reflexes.” Stiles grumbled.

“Unfortunately for you, they run in the family.” Derek smirked.

Talia and Laura captained and picked the teams, both making sure to pick the kids before the adults. Stiles ended up on Laura’s team and was not better than a single person over the age of ten. Also the Hale women were scarily competitive, yelling a colourful mixture of insults, encouragements and general heckling at each other and their teammates.

They were all crazy good at baseball, as Stiles pretty much expected at this point. And after a seriously long game, Talia’s team claimed victory as Derek made an impossible catch on Peter.

They broke off for lunch and were all lounging around outside on the deck, the fire pit kicking out a decent amount of heat (not that many of them appeared to need it). Derek was telling Stiles a story about Laura and him breaking the downstairs windows by accident during a game of basketball, when there was a sickening crack followed by the ripping scream of a young child.

They were all off and up towards the trees at a speed that really shouldn’t have been possible.

“Tommy I told you not to go to high.” Daphne exclaimed, gathering up the little boy in her arms where he was crying, clearly having fallen from the tree. There were a few bloody patches on his skin, although Stiles couldn’t see the source, but he had definitely heard bones breaking.

Peter scooped up his son and Stiles was surprised when he quickly stopped crying, the kid must be in some serious pain.

“I’ll call an ambulance.” He said, grabbing his phone and starting to punch out the number.

“No Stiles, it’s okay, he’s fine.” Derek said, everyone looked a little concerned, but it seemed to be aimed at Stiles and Derek, not Tommy.

“I literally heard bones breaking, he fell from way up!” Stiles protested, this wasn’t right, why didn’t they want him to call 911?

“It was probably just the branch breaking, he’s fine.” Derek tried, but Stiles wasn’t buying it.

“No it wasn’t! And even if by some miracle he didn’t break any bones, he fell ten feet, he has to go to the hospital!” Stiles exclaimed, it was just reminding him of all of the things that weren’t making sense.

“Stiles I promise you he’s alright.” Derek assured, as he guided Stiles inside the house and away from the rest of the family.

“And what good are your promises!” Stiles yelled. “Because I know there is something you’re not telling me and it’s freaking me out because my entire being is telling me we’re supposed to be together but you’re keeping something from me!

“I’m not a blind idiot Derek, I know something isn’t normal here and things aren’t adding up. Why isn’t Kate in prison? And why did she do it in the first place? Why didn’t your parents call the fire brigade for the fire? Why won’t you let me call an ambulance now?”

“Stiles, wait I – ”

“No!” Stiles shouted making Derek recoil. “You’re lying to me! I _love_ you and it’s terrifying because I know you’re keeping things from me! It’s like every one of my instincts is working against what my rational mind is telling me and it’s fucking terrifying!”

Derek looked completely stricken, hands grasping at the air, Stiles felt sick and he was shaking, he _loved_ Derek and he was absolutely petrified.

“Come find me when you want to start telling me the truth!” He shouted, voice cracking. He made a beeline for the jeep, fumbling his keys in his trembling hands, he was pretty sure he was crying too.

He could hear Derek saying his name weakly from the doorway, but he heaved himself into the jeep and drove away, not letting himself look back.

Stiles felt like someone had a death grip on his heart, he felt like he was going to be sick, he probably shouldn’t be driving in this state. Derek hadn’t denied there was something Stiles wasn’t being told, he had no idea what was going on, and _still_ his soul was practically begging him to go back. He could feel the panic attack come on and pulled the jeep over.

His knuckles were white with their death grip on the steering wheel. He was sweating, shaking, his heart felt like it was in a vice, he felt like he was probably going to throw up and he couldn’t catch his breath.

Stiles tried to breathe in through his nose but it wasn’t working, he’d pass out if he couldn’t catch his breath. He screwed his eyes shut and forced himself to breath, finally getting in some air that he let out slowly through his mouth. It took him at least another five minutes to steady his breathing back to normal, he felt the bile rising up in his throat and swung the door open, retching the contents of his stomach out.

He sat in his car for another twenty minutes, with a pounding headache and persistent nausea before he finally felt like he could start the jeep again and finish the drive home.

“Stiles?” Erica asked alarmed when Stiles staggered back into the house, feeling and no doubt looking completely drained. “Out.” Erica stated, not unkindly but leaving no room for argument to where Boyd was sat on the sofa.

“Yeah. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Boyd replied, heading straight for the door. “I hope he’s alright.” Stiles heard him add as Erica closed the door, Stiles was already at his bedroom, crawling into his bed fully dressed.

Erica slipped into the bed facing Stiles.

“Wanna talk about it?” Erica asked more gently than you’d think she was capable of, Stiles shook his head faintly.

“Not yet.” He managed to croak out.

“Okay.” Was all Erica said, grabbing his hand so she could squeeze and not let go.

Stiles had no idea really how long they were lying there for, eventually Erica left, but returned a few minutes later with a tub of Ben and Jerry’s Cookie Dough and two spoons. He still felt nauseous, but the ice cream was helping anyway (when does ice cream not help?)Erica was waiting patiently until he was ready to say something.

“He’s lying to me. Or he’s at least keeping something from me. There just something _off._ And it’s freaking me out because it’s like my every instinct is telling me I’m supposed to be with him. Aren’t your instincts and your brain supposed to agree and make sense?” Stiles finally found his voice when they were half way down the tub.

“Yeah.”

“So why don’t they!” Stiles shouted in frustration.

“I don’t know. Maybe he’s your soul mate or something.”

“What? Erica please don’t make fun of me right now.”

“I’m not! Just cause he’s your soul mate doesn’t mean he won’t fuck up, no one’s ever said they’re perfect, they’re just perfect for you. There’s a difference.” That…actually made sense – if it wasn’t completely ludicrous! Soul mates didn’t really exist. At least not in this extreme kind of way. And yet he could feel it in his _bones_. This wasn’t normal, that was for sure.

“And let’s be honest Stilinski, to be perfect for you they’d have to be a bit of a fuck-up at least. All I’m saying is, if you feel it as deeply as you’ve been saying, maybe he is, and you are. Doesn’t mean I won’t track him down and skin him alive if you want me to.” Stiles nodded absentmindedly, thinking about what Erica had said (the part about soul mates, not skinning people alive).

He didn’t manage to fall asleep that night. He was sad and confused, but most of all he was _hurt_. He knew he was crying sporadically, but he had decided not to worry about it, tears were warranted and unavoidable at this point.

He also still felt sick, well it was more of a nauseating pain in his stomach. He never felt sick for this long after a panic attack, it normally dissipated within a few hours. But it was weird, it was almost like the pained sick feeling didn’t belong to him.

Derek didn’t call. Stiles didn’t either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying it so far! 
> 
> There's just chapter seven and the epilogue now, I'm not sure if I'm going to update both chapter seven and the epilogue together mid next week as the epilogue is probably going to be shorter, or I can update earlier with seven and then the shorter epilogue on its own. If you have a preference feel free to let me know :)
> 
> [Tumblrrr](http://thrandythefabulous.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

 

Stiles went to work the next morning, not entirely sure what he was expecting. He still felt sick and knew that he looked like shit, but he wasn’t going to chicken out and he wasn’t going to jeopardise his job on top of everything (not that he thinks Derek would fire him).

He was dragging his feet down the corridor, heading straight for his first classroom, wanting to avoid the staffroom, when a perfectly manicured hand grabbed his arm and yanked him into an empty room.

“Lydia, what the hell?” Stiles groaned, rubbing his arm.

“What happened?” She demanded.

“What do you mean?” Stiles evaded, to be fair, Erica was the only person he’d told and he didn’t think she would’ve told Lydia, even if they were getting along.

“You look like shit; you’re pale, have massive bags under your eyes and greasy hair. And you’re avoiding everyone. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that something happened between you and Hale. So, spill.”

“We had a fight.”

“Obviously.” Lydia looked at him expectantly, wanting more information, Stiles thought it was out of concern not nosiness, which was nice at least.

“It was just bad Lyds, I don’t really want to talk about it. Don’t want it going around the staff.”

“Well right now everyone is speculating anyway, you might as well set the record straight.”

“No, this is between me a Derek not the entire freaking school.”

“Well they won’t hear it from me.” Stiles scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed before responding.

“He’s been lying to me. I don’t know what about, but I know he needs to tell me if he wants this to continue.”

“Do you want it to continue?” Lydia asked, carefully schooling her expression so she could be supportive whatever he said, he kinda loved that about her – well, so long as she didn’t think it was utterly stupid, then she wouldn’t hesitate to say, Stiles loved her for that too.

“God _so_ much. I’m completely in _love_ with him, but what kind of an idiot would I be if I stuck around with a guy who I know is lying?” Stiles struggled, pulling at his hair and no doubt making it look even worse. He knew what he was saying was right, but it was difficult when all he wanted to do was run back to Derek regardless.

“Well, at least you’re not one of those people who is just ignoring it because of the love. That always seemed stupid to me, but then most people seem stupid to me anyway.”

“Trust me, if I could ignore it I would, but now it’s just, right there in front of me.” Lydia smiled at him sympathetically, reeling him in for a quick hug before releasing him and whipping out a mirror to check her hair – which was, as always, perfect.

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re doing the right thing, you deserve someone who’s honest with you. And I hope Derek gets his shit together, because you two were cute together, we could all see how much you loved each other, right from the start, I don’t think anyone wants to go back to the way things were.”

“Thanks, I hope so too.” Stiles managed meekly.

“But, if shit were to hit the fan, not only would I help Erica kick his ass, but I’d make his life here hell too. Unless you did something shitty of course, then you’re on your own.” Lydia smirked, always the logical one, she wasn’t treating him like he was fragile and about to break, Stiles appreciated that. It didn’t matter anyway, Stiles knew he could never deliberately do something to hurt Derek.

“Thanks Lyds, but really I just don’t want to have to see him today, maybe you could help me avoid him like a complete coward?” Stiles asked, he really didn’t want to end up either crying or shouting in school, but Lydia just raised a manicured brow.

“Derek isn’t here. And the only time he’s ever been remotely late was when you two were…canoodling, so I’d say it’s a pretty good guess that he isn’t planning on coming in at all today.”

Stiles was suddenly slammed with worry about Derek, what if something had happened to him after Stiles stormed off? Why wouldn’t he be here? Stiles started fumbling frantically for his phone, it almost slid out of his fingers, but Lydia clasped his hand in hers, steadying him – and stopping him from being able to get at his phone.

“Lydia let go, something might have happened to him.” Stiles practically cried.

“Stiles, I think it’s more likely that he’s just worried about seeing you. I’m sure he’d fine.” Lydia said gently, forcing him to make eye contact and calm down.

“I just need to check.”

“No you don’t. By the sounds of it he needs to call you with a big fat apology and an even bigger explanation.” When Stiles didn’t respond she continued more forcefully, “Doesn’t he?” it wasn’t really a question, but Stiles nodded his head slightly anyway.

“Yeah, he does.”

“So you will wait for his call, and he will call because that man is helplessly in love with you, and then you will talk to him. Not before. We clear?”

“Yeah.” Stiles managed weakly, slipping his phone back into his bag.

“Good. I will check with Kira that Derek phoned in sick this morning and hasn’t gone completely AWOL so you don’t have to worry, okay?” Lydia stated. It relieved Stiles, even though he knew that really, he’d know if Derek was hurt, he’d feel it in his gut.

“Yeah, thanks Lyds.”

“Thank me by not avoiding the staffroom and your friends, that’s just stupid. And for the love of god brush your hair.” Lydia said, dropping a brush into Stiles’ hands as she marched back out the door and to her own classroom.

 

Stiles did brave the staffroom at lunch, mainly out of fear of not following Lydia’s orders. She’d clearly not told them, and also told them not to ask, if the somewhat forced normalcy was anything to go by, Stiles appreciated it.

He had a free period after lunch that he usually spent going through some papers with Malia. She was almost there with her maths and good enough on her English, they were all convinced she was going to at least pass now.

“Hey.” She said, moving a few seats from lunch and dumping herself down on the couch next to Stiles.

“Hi.” Stiles replied, he felt, sounded, and no doubt looked tired, hopefully Malia wasn’t expecting a proper lesson like usual. She clearly wasn’t, for once reading the situation and reacting to it correctly rather than just blundering in.

Stiles tucked his legs under himself and shut his eyes, trying to will away his dragging nausea and headache; he didn’t know how long they sat there before Malia spoke.

“You should give Derek a chance.” She suddenly comes out with, cutting straight to the point, as Stiles had come to expect by this point.

“I really don’t want to talk about this right now.”

“Yeah, I know, but we all have to do shit that we don’t want to do.” Malia replied, brandishing the English paper she was working through as evidence. “I just mean, Derek’s not here today because he’s trying to sort some things out.”

“Good for him.” Stiles said, not wanting to listen and not knowing what she meant anyway.

“No, you don’t understand. He has to get permission and all this crap first. That’s what he’s doing.”

“Malia, I don’t know what you’re talking about. So unless you feel like elaborating, please leave it alone.” Stiles said not unkindly, just wanting to end the conversation – he was not going to cry in school.

“He loves you. So much.” Was all he heard after that.

“I know.” He breathed before trying to drift off to sleep again. Derek had never said it, probably thought it was too soon like Stiles, but he knew it was true. Absently he hoped he’d get the chance to actually Han Solo Derek one day.

Stiles did manage to fall asleep, getting nudged awake by Kira when the school day ended.

“Shit. I had a class last period.” Stiles freaked, trying to grab his stuff, not that it mattered, the class had two minutes left. “Why didn’t anyone come and get me?”

“Boyd took one look at you and covered your class, telling us not to wake you.”

“Really?” Stiles asked half in disbelief, but then, Boyd had seen him last night and had seemed relatively concerned. “I cockblocked him last night too – remind me to buy him a present.”

“Will do.” Kira smiled. “Go home, get some actual sleep, binge Ben and Jerry’s.” Kira said as she helped him up.

“Yeah, I think me and Erica worked through it all last night.” Stiles winced getting up, stiff from the weird position on the couch.

“So buy some more.” Kira suggested.

“Yeah, I probably will.” Stiles replied, doing his best to smile as he slung his bag onto his back and headed home.

Erica was sprawled out on the couch when Stiles got home, tossing his keys into the bowl by the door.

“Do you ever work?” He asked, plopping himself down next to her.

“I work from home, you know that.”

“I thought you were allowed to work from home ‘some days’.”

“Yeah, but then I easily changed ‘some days’ into most days. So long as I have all my work complete and in to the right person at the right time, nobody cares, so once a week in the office works just fine.”

They turned on the TV to some show that neither of them were particularly interested in, and Erica managed to go a full five minutes before she asked how his day had been.

“So, how was it? You don’t look any worse than when you left this morning – which isn’t saying much – but that I assume at least means it didn’t go horribly.”

“It didn’t go anything.”

“Hu?”

“Derek wasn’t in school.”

“Oh. Interesting, do you know where he was?”

“No, but I did have wonderfully cryptic conversation with Malia.”

“Do you think she knows?”

“I don’t know, maybe. I just feel so out of the loop in my own life.” Stiles sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face, he wasn’t sure if he was sad or angry over the possibility of Malia knowing what he didn’t. He didn’t really have the energy to feel much right now.

“I’m sure he’ll call. He’s crazy about you.” Erica offered, Stiles just tried to smile as he nodded. “Anyway, pizza this evening? I feel we deserve it. And I really can’t be bothered to cook tonight.” Erica changed the subject with a smile, cramming Star Wars into the dvd player and flopping back down next to him.

Later that evening they were just finishing off the pizzas – the kind of pizzas Stiles wouldn’t even let his father think about these days if he could help it – when the doorbell went. Stiles hauled himself up off the floor, still feeling like death warmed up, knowing his face was probably going to scare whoever was at the door – much like it had with the pizza delivery man.

Stiles opened the door and couldn’t help his sharp intake of breath as Derek stood there. He looked like shit. Stiles didn’t even know Derek was capable of looking anything other than wonderful, so this was a new one. He looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks even though it had barely been a day since their fight.

“Stiles.” Derek said, his voice was raspy but still sounded full of relief. A part of Stiles felt like it was being pulled out of his chest just looking at him. He desperately wanted to touch him, hold onto him, but he wasn’t going to let himself.

Derek’s eyes scanned over Stiles, guilt and worry growing in them when he got to Stiles’ face – he didn’t think he looked quite that bad.

“Can I come in?” Derek asked tentatively, clearly half expecting Stiles to slam the door in his face. Stiles just managed to nod, opening the door wider and standing to the side of it.

“And that is my cue to leave.” Erica announced, getting up from the couch and grabbing her keys and coat “And if you make this worse. I will not hesitate to come for your head and pin it to my wall like a prize.” Erica said, glaring at Derek. Stiles knew she just said it because it was expected, she could see what Derek looked like, and she actually liked him. So he’d probably get off with a terrifying glare next time she saw him.

“Call me if you want me to come home tonight.” She added to Stiles, obviously just in case this didn’t go well. He managed another nod in her direction.

When she was gone Stiles walked into the living room and tucked himself into one end of the couch, resting his chin on his knees and waiting for Derek to talk. Derek didn’t sit, he looked like he contemplated it for a moment, but the he started pacing instead. His face was one Stiles knew well by this point from watching him with others, he was searching for the right words, struggling for them in a way he didn’t normally do with Stiles.

“I doesn’t have to be perfect. I don’t need a sonnet, I just need the truth.” Stiles finally said in an attempt to help get Derek talking.

“I know. And I’m going to give it to you. I just, I don’t know how would be best.” Derek managed, hands balled into fists at his sides.

“Sometimes I find just blurting it out is best.” Stiles remarked, bracing himself for whatever came next.

“I’m a werewolf.” Derek said quickly, looking immediately petrified after he’d said so.

“Get out.” Stiles demanded, feeling his anger rising, the look on Derek’s face was like a knife to the gut but he wouldn’t let it change him. “How dare you not take this seriously!? Do you think this is funny? You’re literally breaking my heart and you make a joke! Get out.” Stiles cried, getting to his feet, furious at the break in his voice and the tears that were threatening his eyes.

“No Stiles I’m serious. Please just listen. Let me prove it. I can I swear.” Derek begged, moving to come closer before apparently thinking better of it. Stiles fixed him with what he hoped was a steely expression and crossed his arms across his chest, but that little instinctual voice was telling him to listen, and he just couldn’t quite ignore it.

“You have ten seconds before I physically kick you out.” Stiles grit out, although the effect was ruined as even to his own ears he could hear the shake in his voice and feel the tears at his eyes.

“It’s why I can hear things I shouldn’t be able to and have weird ticks and why I like pushing my face into your neck – I’m scenting you, making you smell like me. It’s why none of your hickeys stick even though I wish they would and why my reflexes are so good and why Tommy didn’t need to go to the hospital and it’s what Catriona meant when she said she was a wolf.” Derek raced out, barely pausing for breath and looking terrified.

Stiles shook his head. It would be a good excuse if it was possible. But it wasn’t _._ No matter what his instincts were telling him, there was no way his brain was wrong on this one. Werewolves weren’t real. They just _weren’t._

Derek must’ve been able to tell that Stiles didn’t believe him, because then, right in front of him, Derek shifted. Stiles stumbled back onto the couch in shock, Derek however seemed to take this as a recoil in fear and disgust and shifted back, looking utterly broken.

“I-I’ll go. Just please. D-don’t tell anyone about us. There are people who want to hurt us.”

“Derek no!” Stiles said, reaching out and grabbing his arm. “Christ gimme a second, you literally just turned into a werewolf in front of me! Of course I’m going to be shocked – that shit isn’t supposed to _actually_ be real!”

Derek stopped trying to leave and turned around, but his eyes were still trained on the floor.

“So, um, you really are a werewolf.” Stiles stated, scratching the back of his head and he attempted to adjust his world view, really, now that he’d seen it was fairly easy to believe and it really did explain a lot. In the end Stiles’ natural curiosity won out over his slight nervousness. “Can I, um, see it again? Maybe?” He asked tentatively.

Derek’s eyes whipped up from the floor and straight up to Stiles’, a flicker of hope daring to come through in them.

“You’re not scared of me?” Stiles shook his head. “Why not?”

“Because you’d never hurt me. Would you?” It was rhetorical really, but Derek still shook his head vehemently, eyes somewhat pleading. “Then why would I be scared.”

“Because even if I didn’t mean to, I _did_ hurt you.”

“Yeah. But I get it. I get that you wouldn’t blurt this out to just anyone. Besides, you look like you hurt yourself just as much.” Stiles reasoned, really he’d be a total dick if he’d been angry at Derek for not telling him immediately.

In the grand scheme of things they really hadn’t been together very long, even if Stiles had been thinking in terms of forever since the beginning. Especially as Derek had said there were people who wanted to hurt them – _shit_ was that what Kate did? It would make a whole lot of sense.

“God Stiles being away from you, knowing I’d hurt you even just for a day it nearly killed me. I am so sorry. I promise I will never keep anything from you again. I will never hurt you again. Can I – please?” Stiles nodded as Derek got frantic and he dived forward and buried his face into Stiles’ neck, inhaling deeply as he wrapped Stiles up in his arms.

“It’s okay big guy. Maybe I should call you big bad instead now?” Stiles joked lightly as he felt Derek shaking slightly, bringing his arms up to try and comfort him.

“I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you right from the start, but after Kate I – ”

“Hey, it’s okay. I get it. You had to be careful. So she knew?” It was an open question, letting Derek decide if he wanted to elaborate or not. Derek nodded into Stiles shoulder.

“She knew. I told her after a little while, but she knew anyway, it was the only reason she came after me in the first place. She was a werewolf hunter, all of the Argents are, except maybe Allison. She convinced me to fall in love with her so she’d have the perfect opportunity to take us all out in one fell swoop, even though there were people who were perfectly ordinary in that house.

“We couldn’t have her arrested for risk she would expose us, my mom’s friend was an emissary, as the fire was still small he could just about use his magic to put it out, any bigger and he wouldn’t have been able to. My family was trapped inside by a mountain ash circle Kate had made which we can’t cross.” Derek explained, Stiles ignored the references to magic – which _cool_ – for now, because he was still trying to comfort Derek. And himself if he’s being honest, he hadn’t felt whole since their fight.

“After Kate, there was a new rule put in place that no member of the pack was allowed to reveal us to any outsider until the whole pack had met and trusted them. Kate had already known, but it just made everyone realise how vulnerable the teenagers in the pack are to that kind of manipulation. That’s what thanksgiving was supposed to be, I was getting their permission to tell you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. They all love you by the way, they obviously said yes.” Derek asked, pulling out of Stiles’ embrace and already looking more like his usual self. They sat back down on the couch, still keeping each other close.

“Even after screaming at you and storming out?”

“On the contrary, that reassured everyone that you actually had a brain. You’re intuitive, they liked that. There was no way they were going to say no, I could’ve just asked over the phone they’d have said yes immediately, but I wanted you to meet them first anyway.”

“Why would they have?” Derek looked shy all of a sudden and watched at his hands instead of Stiles as he mumbled something.

“Didn’t catch that, not all of us have super-wolfy senses.” Stiles teased lightly.

“It’s another reason I didn’t tell you straight away.”

“Yeah?”

“We’re, uh, mates.”

“Whoa, what? What’re mates?” Stiles asked, even as the term sat comfortably on his heart as soon as Derek had said it.

“Yeah, it’s a werewolf thing. I when I saw you something in me recognised you but I wasn’t sure yet, but then I could smell you and touch you and it just _clicked_ for me. It’s why normally wolves don’t hesitate to tell their mate, because it’s just kind of, meant to be or something.”

“So why not tell me? Just because of Kate?” Stiles asked curiously.

“No, I knew you wouldn’t be like her, you wouldn’t be my mate if you were. I knew I could trust you from the word go.”

“So why?”

“Because wolves mate for life, you’re it for me. But it isn’t the same for humans, you don’t feel it like we do, I want you to fall in love with me first. I didn’t want you to run away because it was too much too soon and I didn’t want you to love me just because we’re mates. I wanted you to love me for me.”

“Oh. I do, by the way, love you, that is.”

“I love you too.” Derek smiled a smile so big it took over his whole face. They melted into each other in a deep kiss, it was a far better love declaration that shouting it for the first time during a fight. Stiles might just pretend that never happened. When they finally parted Stiles spoke again.

“And I think you might be wrong you know.”

“About what?” Derek asked with a questioning brow.

“About humans not feeling it like you do. I might not have known exactly what was going on – and it was freaking me out a bit – but I knew you were the one. It was like a weird pull, I could literally feel it in my gut. And I knew things, like when you were lying, and all my instincts were screaming that it was right. And yesterday and today, I had my own hurt and feelings, but I think I could also feel yours, it was making me feel sick.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It was weird when I didn’t know what the hell it was. Freaking me out that my head and heart were so at odds.”

“That’s amazing, you shouldn’t really feel it like that. Maybe you have a little magic in you.”

“What! Seriosuly?! That would be _so cool_. Can we find out?”

“I can get emissary to test you, I guess?”

“Oh my god. Yes! Could I like, cast spells, live out my own little Harry Potter fantasy? You could be Lupin!”

“No.”

“You’re no fun Sourpuss. Ooo! I should call you Sourwolf from now on.” Derek groaned and buried his face into Stiles stomach.

“You’re a nightmare.”

“Maybe, but I’m _your_ nightmare apparently.” He replied with a grin, getting a chuckle out of Derek.

“Apparently so. There’s clearly something wrong with me.” He snarked back teasingly, making Stiles smack a hand against his ridiculous chest in protest.

“So are you going to show me again or what?” Stiles asked with a wink.

“You really want to see?”

“Hell yeah! I didn’t get a proper look last time.”

There was some cracking as Derek changed in front of Stiles, slower this time. Stiles watched as claws grew out of Derek’s hands and his eyes flashed blue, hair sprouted from his cheeks, fangs grew, his face morphed, and – what the _hell?_

“Dude, where the hell did your magnificent eyebrows go?!”

“What?”

“I’m serious they’ve just vanished! That is so weird.”

“That is the part about this that you find weird? My eyebrows?”

“No, you lack of eyebrows. Especially as they’re normally very prominent. Not that that’s a bad thing, I like your eyebrows, I kinda like everything about you. My point is, it’s strange that you grow all this extra hair, and yet your eyebrows disappear.”

Derek rolled his eyes and quirked a non-eyebrow. That was weird.

“I mean where do they even go?! Do they just recede into your face? How does that _work_?” Stiles marvelled, grabbing Derek’s wolfy face and looking more closely.

“Stiles. Get off of me.”

“Nu-uh, no can do. I’m doing research on your wolfy face.”

“Not anymore you’re not.” Derek smirked as he shifted back effortlessly and his eyebrows sprouted back onto his face like they were never gone.

“So fucking _weird_.” Stiles gaped as he ran his thumbs along Derek returned eyebrows.

“Have you finished fixating on my eyebrows?” Derek asked as Stiles finally released his face.

“Would you like me to fixate on something else?”

“Not really.”

“OH MY GOD! Do you have a knot?!”

“I cannot believe you just asked me that” Derek groaned into his hands. “We’ve been having sex for over a month. Don’t you think you might’ve noticed by now?”

“Well obviously not when you’re all human. What about when you’re wolfed out?” Derek didn’t respond, but Stiles could see him going a brilliant shade of red beneath his hands. “Oh my god you do!”

“Does it really matter?” Derek grumbled, embarrassed. “It’s not like we’re about to use it.”

“Dude! Why not?”

“Wait, you actually want to?” Derek asked, surprised.

“Well, yeah. Don’t you?” Stiles asked suddenly embarrassed – which was odd, because in general he never felt embarrassed about sex. But maybe that was because Derek was normally just as keen as he was, if a bit shyer.

“Yeah. I just, didn’t think you’d want to.”

“Oh Stiles wants. And it really shouldn’t surprise you after some of the things I’ve let you do, and that was without knowing the core reason why.” Stiles said with a smirk, leaving Derek blushing again – ha! How the tables have turned. “So, can we try?”

“Yeah. But only when I know you can take it. I have less control in my wolf form, and I don’t want to hurt you. But, yeah, eventually.”

“Wait. You can’t get me pregnant can you?”

“What the hell Stiles! No!” Derek said back to groaning and hiding his face.

“Hey I don’t know what your magical werewolf dick can do! I was just being safe! My dad would be proud.” He grinned, then thought about that again. “Not that he is ever to know about this conversation. Ever. There are some things you just do not share with your father.”

“Oh yeah, I was just about to go tell him all about this. That’d make for a great conversation wouldn’t it.” Derek deadpanned startling a laugh out of Stiles.

“So…” Stiles said after a little while of cuddling on the couch, running his hand through Derek’s hair.

“What?” Derek asked, lifting his head to look up at Stiles.

“Make up sex?” Stiles suggested with a grin.

Instead of answering, Derek just dived up Stiles’ chest for a kiss, wasting no time before he was pushing his tongue into Stiles mouth. Stiles groaned, their fight/misunderstanding hadn’t even lasted two days but he already felt desperate for Derek. Having said that, he pretty much always felt desperate for Derek, so that wasn’t really saying much.

Derek was rolling his hips down into Stiles’ who was quickly hardening in his jeans. He’d be embarrassed about how quickly he got hard, if it wasn’t for the fact that Derek was rock hard too – if the thing pressing into his hip was any indication.

Stiles moaned into Derek’s mouth as he snaked a hand inside Stiles shirt and started squeezing his nipple and rolling the hard bud in his fingers. Derek pushed Stiles shirt up to his armpits and replaced his fingers with his mouth, leaving Stiles’ mouth free to gasp and moan loudly. He bit down lightly and let out a pleased rumble as Stiles cried out, bucking his hips up wildly, seeking friction for his now throbbing cock.

“Der, please.” Stiles choked out as Derek rubbed their cocks together through their jeans _perfectly_ as he bit down on his other nipple and sucked hard.

Derek kissed, licked and bit his way down Stiles’ chest until he reached Stiles’ crotch, where he started mouthing wetly at Stiles through his jeans, soaking the fabric as he sucked.

“C’m on Der.” Stiles whimpered as Derek teased him. Derek then proceed to unbutton his jeans and pull down his fly _with his teeth_ looking up at Stiles through his eyelashes.

Derek eased down his pants, freeing his cock and started placing open mouthed kisses up his shaft. When he reached the head of Stiles’ cock he took it into his mouth and started suckling on it, licking into the slit and holding Stiles’ hips down with ease as they tried to thrust up no matter how hard Stiles might try to control them.

Completely without warning Derek stopped teasing and just took Stiles’ entire length down his throat until his nose was brushing against his coarse pubic hair.

“Holy god Derek! _Chirst_.” Stiles wheezed out, desperately trying not to come immediately, this was so good he was torn between desperately wanting to come and never wanting it to end. As it was it didn’t look like it was going to be very long at all with the way Derek was bobbing his head and swallowing around Stiles’ cock. His tongue was also doing _things_. Stiles wasn’t even sure what exactly he was doing beyond tongue acrobatics that were making him dribble pre-come into his mouth.

One of Derek’s hands snaked into Stiles underwear and began rolling his balls around in his big palm, rhythmically squeezing gently in time with his sucks. He lifted his mouth off of Stiles’ cock and Stiles grabbed his collar and yanked him up, trapping his cock in between their bodies. He ripped Derek’s shirt over his head and unfastened his pants far less elegantly than Derek had managed with his so he could reach in a pull his hard dick out.

Derek held his palm up to Stiles’ mouth for him to lick before wrapping his large hand around them both and starting to jerk them off. The feel of Derek’s dick sliding against his own was perfect, especially when Derek ran his palm of the heads of their dicks, gathering up the pre-come and using it to further slick the way.

“Fuck Derek. Not gunna last.” Stiles gasped, digging his fingers into Derek’s back.

“Neither.” Derek grunted, as they both thrust into his hand frantically.

Stiles reached his hand down to join Derek’s, encouraging him to squeeze harder, Derek leant down and bit onto the join of Stiles’ neck to shoulder, pushing them both over the edge.

Derek collapsed onto on Stiles, snuggling into his body and breathing him in.

“This is going to get gross.” Stiles said eventually, as he felt the come cooling and getting spread between them whenever Derek shifted.

“Mmm.” Was all Derek managed, without making any sign of movement.

“This come is going to get so disgusting if we don’t move.” Stiles said pointed out, eliciting no response from Derek whatsoever.

“Aren’t you supposed to recover from things faster than me with all your supernatural powers?”

“S’not my fault.” Derek grumbled sleepily, burrowing further into Stiles.

“If you get off me and come shower with me I’ll rim you until you can’t stand up anymore – werewolf or not.”

Derek was dragging Stiles towards the shower before Stiles could even raise an eyebrow in question.

Stiles followed through with his promise.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo just the epilogue left now :'( expect it on Tuesday or Wednesday :) 
> 
> I love you all for reading this, you are literally the best!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tummbs](http://thrandythefabulous.tumblr.com/)


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so late, I know I promised Tuesday/Wednesday but life happened.
> 
> Anyway, here it is, short but ridiculously sweet, hope you enjoy it :)

 

Six months later…

 

Derek was laughing as Stiles pulled an expression of concentration that looked more like constipation and waved his hands around randomly.

“Stiles that’s not how you do it.” Derek snorted as Stiles’ arms got more and more out of control.

“Oh yeah? And how would you know that big bad? Are you the one with the magic? Nope, didn’t think so.” Stiles griped back, he did seem to be doing his best to really believe he could pull this off – Derek guessed that would be easier if it wasn’t completely ridiculous to Stiles, he was still trying to adjust to the idea that he could do magic, it was his first time actually trying to pull a full spell off.

“I know because nothing is happening and Deaton is laughing at you.” Stiles whipped around to see Deaton attempt to swallow his laugh.

“Well then what the hell _am_ I supposed to be doing!?” Stiles whined, arms dropping to his sides in an exaggerated motion.

“It really has nothing to do with movement, or direction. Proximity helps a lot, as do the runes for magnifying your spark, but essentially what you need is an almost unfaltering belief that you can make it happen.” Deaton explained, (which was incredible because Derek had never in his life heard Deaton explain something half as clearly as that).

“Well that’s all well and good but I’m trying to unlearn an entire life of not believe in magic here.” Stiles grumbled, getting frustrated. Derek knew it was the belief in magic that was the problem – Stiles had seen plenty of that in the last six months, Stiles’ problem was far more likely to be that he simply didn’t think he, Stiles, could do it.

“Stiles.” Derek clamed, getting up and resting his hands on Stiles’ shoulders to still him, staring into those wide amber pools – he really was never going to get tired of Stiles’ eyes, or his mouth, or is energy, or well, anything really. “You can do it. I believe in you.”

Derek cocked his head to the side and smiled as Stiles couldn’t help the shy smile, he sniffed the air enjoying the more content smell now coming off of Stiles.

Then Derek was definitely shrinking. Fast. And was that _fur_? This didn’t feel like a shift? And he has had complete control over that

“Stil–” was all he managed before he was buried under what he presumed were his clothes.

“Ohmygod. Deaton what happened! Where’s Derek!” Derek heard Stiles shout somewhat hysterically. He went to shout up to Stiles, but all that came out was a little yip.

Oh for god’s sake.

“Wha–?” Was the muffled sound of Stiles, followed by the pile of clothes being moved from on top of him. Stiles startled in surprise when he saw him.

“Um. Derek is that you?”

Derek attempted to scowl and growl (a winning combo in his experience) but instead what came out was a squeaky little noise.

 _Seriously?!_ Had Stiles seriously managed this instead of a simple levitation?

“That is so CUTE!” Stiles squealed, bending down and scooping Derek up. He caught a glimpse of himself reflected in one of Deaton’s metal tables and was able to confirm what he feared; that Stiles had, indeed, turned him into a furry little puppy.

Stiles was nuzzling his face against Derek, clearly having forgotten the glaring problem here. Derek nipped his cheek and attempted another growl – it was equally pathetic as the last.

“Ow! Hey!” Stiles moaned rubbing his cheek, Derek attemped another glare, which was apparently more successful than the last. “Oh right. Um, Deaton?”

“Yes Stiles?”

“How do I turn Derek back?”

“Well, how did you manage to turn him into a puppy?”

“I don’t know! I was trying to levitate the table like you told me to, and then Derek was all adorable with the ‘I believe in you’ and then he cocked his head and started sniffing the air and I was just like ‘he would make an adorable puppy, wouldn’t it be funny if I could do that’’ and then I thought – oh. Um, sorry Derek.”

Derek frowned at him again – even though it was actually pretty funny, so long as he could be turned back that is.

“You seriously look like the grumpy cat when you do that. Not that that is at all surprising.” Derek made his third attempt at a growl – slightly better than the last two, and at least Stiles seemed to be getting the message. “Right, stay on topic.” He turned to Deaton, tucking Derek into his arm, Derek couldn’t help but nestle in closer. “So, Dr D, how do I fix this?”

“You were able to turn him into a puppy, you’re able to turn him back. If not, it should wear off…eventually.”

“Um, that’s not very comforting. I’m not exactly sure how I managed it in the first place. My mind was wandering, I can’t help it!”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Anyway, I have a sick Labrador that needs my attention.” And with that Deaton left the room.

“Helpful as ever.” Stiles muttered, Derek barked at him to get him back on track. “Right, right sorry. Changing you back, on it.” He put Derek on Deaton’s metal exam table and started waving his hands around again. Derek did his best to raise an eyebrow.

“Okay that is so weird, you should not be able to raise an eyebrow as a puppy.” Stiles shut his eyes and scrunched up his face before peeking one eye open. When he saw that Derek was still a puppy he groaned and buried his face in his arms next to Derek on the table.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry. I’ve got no idea how to do this.” Stiles mumbled into his arms. “Apparently I’m still useless.” Derek hated it when Stiles talked like that about himself, and he did it far too much. Why couldn’t he see is own worth? He was the most amazing person he’d ever met. Bar none.

Derek butted his snout against Stiles’ head until he lifted it up. When he did Derek licked at his face before burrowing in under his chin and snuggling into him and making a contented snuffle. He might not be able to speak at the moment, but he was perfectly able to reassure Stiles.

“You still believe in me Sourwolf?” Stiles asked, petting between Derek’s ears absently, Derek just burrowed closer, letting Stiles know that he didn’t doubt him for a second.

“Okay then.” Stiles shut his eyes again and breathed in deeply and then out slowly, Derek still tucked into him.

Derek could feel the air change again as he started to get bigger and lose fur, quickly turning back into himself, it wasn’t three seconds before he was back to normal, sitting on the table, ass naked and with Stiles head still in his now very human and increasingly interested lap. Stiles squawked and his head sprung up, face coloring, Derek lifted an eyebrow (really it’s not like Stiles had ever minded having his face in Derek’s lap before).

“Um, sorry about that.” Stiles said, scratching at the back of his head nervously.

“Maybe next time keep your brain on topic when attempting magic.” Derek advised, but with no heat behind it, after all, it had actually been pretty amusing.

“You’re not mad?” Stiles asked.

“Do I look mad?” Derek pointed out. Stiles’ eyes drifted down to Derek’s half hard cock (he couldn’t be blamed, Stiles had had his face in his lap only moments earlier, it was a pavlovian response by this point). His dick hadn’t actually been what he’d meant, but he smirked at Stiles nonetheless.

“Um, yeah, I can see that. Can I?” Stiles asked licking his lips, he really was never going to get over that mouth. Or how much Stiles genuinely liked giving head, which was amazing.

“As much as I would love you to, you do realise Deaton could walk back in any moment right?” Derek stated, jumping down from the counter and stealing a kiss which was quick but not particularly chaste. “I will, however, take you up on that offer later.” He leered, making Stiles blush.

“You still not telling me where you’re taking me?”

“Nope.” Derek smiled, pulling on his jeans, he felt like his face always ached from smiling these days.

“We haven’t had a super-secret date in a while, shall I be expecting even more romance and perfection than usual from you?”

“Yeah.” Derek blushed – Stiles was literally the only person on the planet who had the ability to make him blush. “I’m just hoping you like it.”

“I’ll love it. Whatever it is.” Stiles beamed, swooping in for a kiss as Derek’s head appeared out of his shirt. “Come on big bad, I told my dad we’d pop by for lunch.”

Stiles bounded over to the door and Derek couldn’t help his smile as he carefully slipped on his jacket.

 

Really he was just pleased that through the whole ordeal, the ring box hadn’t fallen out of his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I take prompts for various ships, so if you feel like trusting me with one (and can handle my procrastinating) you can drop me a message on [my tumbles](http://obithefabulous.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you because you're all awesome ;)


End file.
